OC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE
by Troy168
Summary: Do you want to prove that you're OC is the best, then come into my show and see if you can win the ULTIMATE PRIZE, and if you're OC'S win, then you can keep it for the rest of you're OC's Life
1. Prologe part 1

OC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Prologe part 1

(Man, I can't believe it, my show... got canceled... I can't fucken believe it)

Drunk guy 1:Hey, is that guy who own's a show.

Drunk guy 2:Yeah, I think it's called Ultimate challenge.

Drunk guy 1:No I think it's Contest.

Drunk guy 2:No It's Challenge

Drunk guy 1:Contest

Troy:Pissed off, I'm not in a fucken mood.

Drunk guy's:Fuck you.

(Two Drunk guy's went off as one of the guy's went towards him)

?:Well,Well,Well, looks like you're new show didn't work out.

Troy:Just leave me alone man.

?:What's wrong, where's the crazy host mood.

Troy:I said pissed off.

?:Did you forgot who I am, did you.

Troy:Just Shut the fuck up.

Drunk guy 3:Hey look, it's that fucken guy.

Drunk guy 1:Yeah, let's kick his ass.

Drunk guy 2:Yeah.

(All three Drunk guy's went towards both Troy and that guy, Drunk guy 1 throw's a punch, but he block's it and throw's a punch, which knock's Drunk guy 1 out cold... with his head fallen off, the other Drunk guys run away from then)

?:Yeah that's right, you should never screwaround with Greg Martena.

(Note:Yeah, I should explain who this guy is, so here's his Bio (And also note that this is an example))

Name:Greg Martena

Species:Halve Robot/Halve Human

Age:18

Skills:Robotic Melee Weapons, Virus Strength, Robotic Armor

Friends:Troy

Rival:Anyone who dare's crosses him

Info:He was once a human, but was brutually murder by a bunch a Rocks, but scientist came and Repaired him, but he escape and he went on a murdering spree, but was calmed down by Troy, and they we're Friends.

Personality:Crazy, mad, Crazy

Appearance:His typical Street Clothes that hides his Robotic parts.

Troy:Why the hell did you did that.

Greg:Cause, he dare to challenge me, isn't that what you wanted to do.

Troy:NOOOO, and even if I was in a good fucken mood, I won't kill someone.

Greg:Man,you change.

Troy:So...

Greg:You need to chill man, you need to be crazy.

Troy:HEY FUCK YOU, MY SHOW GOT FUCKEN CANCELED, AND ALL YOU FUCKEN CARE ABOUT IS BEING FUCKEN CRAZY!

Greg:Look, it doesn't madder if you're show got canceled, you learn from you're mistake, and you can learn from it, think about it, what make you're first show so famous.

Troy:Well it's because of... of...

Greg:Let it out.

Troy:it's because of... the dares.

Greg:There you go, now that's what I'm talking about.

Troy:But the problen is that last time, I use the Sonic cast, but how an I going to do it.

Greg:Have you ever heard of OC.

Troy:Yeah, but why...

Greg:We're taking 14 OC'S and put then in you're ULTIMATE CHALLENGE!

Troy:Oh yeah, that's a great i...

(Before Troy can Finish, they we're intrupped by a young female bat)

?:Excuse me, but do you know where Rouge is?

Greg:Who...

Troy:Yeah, here... take this.

(Hands this Young Female bat the device)

?:What's this?

Troy:All you have to do is to follow the blinking dot and you'll find her.

?:Thank you Mr.

Troy:No problen.

(The Young Female Bat was Rushing out of the bar(Don't ask how a young kid can walk around a bar, it happens))

Greg:Why did you...

Troy:Don't worry,(Grab a device) I allway's keep a spare.

Greg:Awman, you psyce me out.

Troy:Yeah, Let's do this.

Greg:YEAH!

(Both Troy and Greg jumped up and high five and they froze in thin air)

Troy:Ummmm...

Greg:How do we get down?

Troy:I don't know, !

(So yeah, if you want you're OC'S to win the ULTIMATE CHALLENGE, all you have to do is to private mesage my home page so that the other's won't see it, but if you want to put in the Dare's, then all you have to do is to Review and put in the dare's, the Winner will win 5 Rule free Wishes that it will be part of you're OC'S forever, so here's the form and you have three day's to quallify on my Show)

1)Name:

2)Age:

3)Species 

4)Skills:

5)Crush(Optional):

6)Friends(Optional):

7)Rival(Optional):

8)Info:

9)Nightmare(Optional):

10)If you win, what's you're 5 Rule Free Wishes:


	2. Prologe part 2

OC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Prologe:Day 2

(Troy was examining his labtop when Greg went through the door)

Greg:So Troy, how many OC's do we have so far?

Troy:I don't know, let me check (Check's his labtop) oh, about 5 OC's right now.

Greg:So we need 9 left, huh, wait, since I'm a OC...

Troy:NO, You're not going to be in my new show.

Greg:Why not.

Troy:Remenber last time you we're in my show.

(FLASH BACK)

(Past)Troy:Alright, here's a dare from Jock12121... what the hell..

(Past)Greg:What, the other's has forfitted, so I automaticly win, right?

(Past)Troy: (Face palm)

(Back to Real Life)

Greg:Oh yeah, so what are we going to do with our previous champion.

Troy:You mean Rouge, well don't worry, I got a suprise with her, and with all of my previous player's.

Greg:Sweet, so...

Troy:All you have to do is to grab the following people.

(Troy throw's a piece of paper)

Greg:Let me see... okay... yeah... good... All right I'm off.

(Greg smashes through a brick wall)

Troy:YOU KNOW I'M NOT PAYING FOR THAT, sheese, anyway, time to find Rouge.

(Troy pulls out the tracking device)

Troy:Let me see, she's in Club"Rouge" Better get going.

(Troy went out of the house and started his adventure)

(2 hours later)

Troy:Finally,so this is Club"Rouge", well, time to find her.

(Before Troy can comee in, he was block by a guard)

Guard:Sir, I can't let you in without some regestration.

Troy:What's the occasion?

Guard:I heard that some show that the owner hate was cancelled and their using this club for a party, anyway, Name...

Troy:Troy

Guard:Last Name...

Troy:Don't have one.

Guard:You have got to be shiting me.

Troy:Well, since I can't get in peacefully...

(Troy snapped his finger and the guard falls through into the Nightmare zone)

Troy:...send someone through the Nightmare zone, that's what my mother had taught me.

(Troy went into the club, and saw that everybody was dancing on the dance floor, he examin the area, and saw a pair of bat ear's in the office)

(Troy:If that's Rouge, I've hit the jackpot)

(Troy went up the stairs, and knock on the door)

?:Who is it.

Troy:Ummm, it's the pizza guy...

?:Strange, I've havn't order any pizza?

(When the door opened, he didn't saw Rouge, but instead saw that young female bat from yesterday)

?:Wait a minute, you're not the pizza guy, you're the guy that help find my mom.

Troy:Wait, Rouge is you're... MOTHER!

?:Yeah.

(Troy:Woah, talk about a fucken growth span, who knew a Hedgehog and a bat would result on a fast birth)

Troy:May I come in?

?:Well since you help find my mom, sure.

(Troy went through the door, and when he examin the office, he notice that the Office is a house)

(Troy:Woah, now that's one huge office, but if this is the office, then I hate to see their house)

?:Oh yeah, we've never got a chance to introduce eachother, I'm Zoey.

Troy:The name is Troy.

(Yeah, I should explain who Zoey is, so here's her Bio)

Name:Zoey the Bat

Age:8

Species:Bat

Skills:Thief, lockpick master, gliding, wall climing, charm queen

Crush:Any cute boy's

Friends:Everybody, but mostly Sonic and Rouge.

Info:Born from 2004 (During the Gamecube era's) she was born while Sonic and Rouge was drunk, after she was born, she was forgotten by Rouge cause she has been misplace, for most of her years, she was raise by Rouge fans who taught her the skills, when she was 8, she learn of Rouge location and she went out to find then, after she found her real parents, instead of their parrents being in shock, they accepted her in part of their family, and she was happy for it

Zoey:So, what makes you drop by here.

Troy:Well I'm doing a new season of ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

Zoey:Ultimawha.

Troy:Well the thing is that... I need Rouge.

Zoey:What do you want with my mom?

Troy:Well she was our last season winner, and we need her to make her appereance again, but not as a contestant cause we're doing OC'S.

Zoey:O What?

Troy:Well OC is, well nevermine, anyway...

(Before Troy can finish, Sonic and Rouge has walk accross the office door, and saw Troy and their daughter in the room)

Sonic:HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!

(Before Troy can explain, Rouge slapped Sonic in the face)

Sonic:OWW, sorry, but why the h... why that guy here?

Troy:Ummm... what was...

Rouge:Oh, well since our daughter is here, I can't allow anyone swearing in front of her, anyway, what are you doing here.

Troy:Oh right, the reason I'm here is because, well, did you remenber winning the Ultimate dare challenge Rouge?

Rouge:Well yes, I've still do remenber.

Troy:Well I'm doing a new season and...

Rouge:NOOO,I'M NOT DOING ANOTHER SET OF CHALLENGES AGAIN!

Troy:Hang on Rouge, you didn't let me finish, and no, it won't be the Sonic crew, it will be instead be OC'S, and I'm putting you as a champion watcher.

Rouge:What's that?

Troy:It's when you watch the event, and once in a while, you can even help out.

Rouge:Well, okay, mind if I bring my husband and my daughter.

Troy:Sure, the more the merrier.

Rouge:Great.

Troy:Here's the address, I'll let a limbo pick you up.

Rouge:Okay then, but you better get out.

Troy:Okay okay...

(Troy left Rouge's office and went home)

(We're a quarter done, there still some spot's open, so if you want to enter, good luck, here's the form again)

1)Name:

2)Age:

3)Species

4)Skills:

5)Crush(Optional):

6)Friends(Optional):

7)Rival(Optional):

8)Info:

9)Nightmare(Optional):

10)If you win, what's you're 5 Rule Free Wishes:


	3. Prologe part 3

OC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Prologe:part 3

(Troy:Okay, now that I got Rouge, I just need to get read... what is this music coming from)

(Troy went to his house, and saw that Greg was dancing while watching someone dancing)

Troy:Hey, what the fuck are you doing?

Greg:What... I did my fucken job.

Troy:Oh really, how many OC's do we have right now?

Greg:Let me check, oh about 8.

Troy:So, we need at lease 6 more, anyway I need to get prepared, so...

Greg:Hang on, I want to host the Ultimate dare challenge.

Troy:Not a fucken chance, I'm a host for my last Ultimate dare challenge, what makes you think that you'll be hosting my show.

Greg:Hey I'm the one that came up with the OC's Idea, so I'm hosting this show.

Troy:Oh yeah, I bet you can't handle the dare's.

Greg:Oh really, well how about this, the first person who lose the dare is not going to host the show.

Troy:You're On.

Greg:Fine, let's see if you can hanndle this Zumba dance.

Troy:Alright then.

(Greg load the Zumba dance video as Troy begains stretching)

(One dance later)

Greg:So, you're done.

Troy:Huh... huh... no... I'm not done yet... I bet you can't handdle drinking 50 beer's.

Greg:So, bring it on.

Troy:It's through that door.

(Greg went through the door, and saw that there's 50 giant beer's bottles in the room)

Greg:SON OF A BITCH!

(50 beer's later)

Troy:So, you done yet.

Greg:oiqiw0spoaxvbo-(Translate:No, I'm not done yet)

Troy:What?

Greg:aisojivUWIP[DIUDCDhyrghvefawdxsuiv haews\ (Translate:I said I'm not done yet)

Troy:Hang on, let me get the drunk translator.

(Troy went to the office and grab a drunk translator)

Troy:Alright, say it again.

Greg:-vig3jqh-9g4nh-9b[hrn=93qbnvrewpiovnb3=,ibgehbgjc vmdcjoxnchnc ohvfdncdc;.vf,lcj2vgb39092-; v93ufcnrde3jvu0ewrfjucvrfni (Translate:I SAID THAT I'M NOT DONE YET, GOD DAMN IT, YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT)

Troy:Oh, I get it now.

Greg: nrepianpiaqyhbrq (Translate:Yeah, and you are going down)

(12 hour's later)

(Both Troy and Greg was resting on the couch)

Troy:huh...huh...huh...

Greg:huh...huh...huh...

Troy:are...you...done...yet...

Greg:no...are...you...

Troy:no...

Greg:you know... I have an Idea...

Troy:what...

Greg:how about we co-host this show together...

Troy:you know... that's not a bad idea...

Greg:Yeah, why do we have to suffer before the show start's.

Troy:Right, truce.

Greg:Truce.

(Both Troy and Greg shake their hands, and they both pass out)

We still need at lease 6 more, so if you want you're OC to be in the ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE, fill in this form below and PM me, also if you want to post in some dares, go to the Review, this is you're last chance to get you're OC's in the ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

1)Name:

2)Age:

3)Species 

4)Skills:

5)Crush(Optional):

6)Friends(Optional):

7)Rival(Optional):

8)Info:

9)Nightmare(Optional):

10)If you win, what's you're 5 Rule Free Wishes:


	4. Round 1

OC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 1: A brand new day

Troy:So, you're ready Greg.

Greg:Yeah.

Troy:Okay, wait for my cue.

Greg:Got it.

(Troy then went on stage as he's applauded by the audiences)

Troy:Welcome back to our Season 2 of ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE, I'm you're Host, Troy, and Introducing my new Co-host, Greg.

(The Audience cheered as Greg walk's on stage)

Greg:Thank you, thank you, now let's...

Troy:Before we do that Greg, we need to introduce our previous winner of Ultimate dare challenge, Rouge the bat, our previous Runner up and a happily husband, Sonic the Hedgehog, and their Daughter, Zoey the Bat.

(The Audience cheered as Rouge,Sonic and Zoey walk's on stage)

Rouge:Thank for having us here, and where do we sit?

Troy:Over there.

(Troy points towards a set of chairs, and Rouge,Sonic and Zoey went to sit on the chairs)

Greg:Now let's introduce our OC'S, First up, here's Cylo the Goat!

Owner:Anon DragonRider

1)Name: Cylo

2)Age:12

3)Species:Goat  
>4)Skills: Aero Kinesis, Vacunm Attack(suck out air in a area), Mist Cover, and<br>finally, Wind Sword(a sword with 2 1/2 foot long a blade made of pure 100MPH  
>slicing winds)<br>5)Crush(Optional): His crush is the Spirit of Wind, Tsuna.  
>6)Friends(Optional):The whole Sonic Cast(except for Eggman, Amy, &amp;<br>Blaze),Tsuna, and his pet, Popo(A Yellow Kirby except 1/2 his size & has  
>wings).<br>7)Rival(Optional): Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Espio.  
>8)Info: He's a coffee brown colored goat that has his smooth horns facing<br>backwards. He wears a gray tee with black trainer pants and wears a black  
>demin jacket. He don't really like shoes, but if he had to, he'll wear a pair<br>of brown Timberlands boots. His default moods are Silent, Curious, and  
>occasinally ends up copying the mood of the person near him without noticing<br>(By the way, I'm not showing the Nightmare part, or the wising part, cause I'm going to save that for untill they win or lose)

(The Audience cheered as Cylo walks across the stage)

Cylo:Wow, this is awsome.

Greg:You got to wait air head.

Cylo:Sorry, I've just... HEY!

(Cylo took out his Wind Sword, and attack Greg, sending him through the wall)

Troy:Hey woah, calm down there Cylo, you got to wait, save that destruption for later,next up, for those who follow's Gamedude64, he's the host of his own TOD show, please welcome, Jake the Penguin.

Owner:Gamedude64

Name:Jake

Age:14

Species:Puffin Penguin

Skills:Mechanics, Tech, Breaking records at ravioli eating

Crush:Cream the Rabbit

Friends:Rowley Jefferson, Cream, Silver the Hedgehog

Rival:Tails (Miley in Dex's Truth or Dare)

Info: The name's Jake. I have a career in a TOD already, but when I saw this  
>application, I couldn't resist! FINALLY, A BREAK FROM YOU BOOBS! I have a<br>cool head most of the time, that is, until you mess with Sal- er- my computer.  
>THEN you're in trouble! Also, as you can see, I have an "interest" in ravioli.<br>All I'm saying is, you don't want to be seen with ravioli. Other than that,  
>I'm all good! If you need a mechanic, I'm your guy! I got the confidence to<br>win and no one's gonna stop me! I'm going to beat any %#$ that's going to  
>stand in my way! YEAH! Please let me on.<p>

(The Audience cheered as Jake walks across the stage)

Jake:Thank you, thank... oh, hello Troy.

Troy:Hello Jake, remenber me.

Jake:You mean the guy who force me to cheat on my wife (Read his TOD if you want to know who's Jake's Wife is)

Troy:No, you mean the guy who is you're host, now let's get on with our next competitor.

Owner:The Father Confessor

Name-Kicks

Age-15

Species-hedgehog

Skills-lockpicking, stealing, and computer hacking

Crush-Manic, (Sonic's brother)

Friends-manic, sonic, sonia, jet, rouge, and shadow

Rival-manic

Info-has green quills like sonics with a pink streak in the middle. Wears a  
>black hoodie with a nightingale symbol(from skyrim) on the left shoulder. Kind<br>of self centered but would do anything to help a friend. Constantly bickers  
>with manic about who is the better thief, but has had a crush on him since the<br>first time they met.

(The Audience Cheered as Kicks walks across the stage)

Kicks:Thank you and, did you saw that Rouge was married to Sonic.

Troy:Yes... Why...

Kicks:Oh nothing, nothing.

Troy:...alright, our next competitor is another host of his own TOD, please welcome, Dex the Hedgehog.

Owner: Sonatchet96

Dex the Hedgehog

Age: 16

Gender: male

Background: has a tan muzzle and belly, seven long quills, cyan-blue eyes and  
>fur, has a lightning bolt symbol on each of his palm, also located on his<br>chest and forehead but small.

Abilities: Runs at the speed of light. Controls lightning and electricity.  
>Teleport to any location, runs through walls or any solid object, and turn<br>invisible. 

Likes: swimming, hanging out with friends, pineapples, tacos(favorite), and  
>skydiving at a very, very, very high distance. <p>

Dislikes: heavy cold temperatures, heavy snow, bossy or rude people, and being  
>restricted or tied to something and can't get out. <p>

Info: unlike Sonic and his friends, Dex was born in a different dimension.  
>During childhood, his parents died due to a strong virus that was clearly<br>unknown of. And doesn't like to talk about it because he still remembers and  
>it hurted him to see his parents die from the virus.<p>

(The Audience cheered as Dex rushed across the stage, and then got tripped by Troy)

Troy:Whoops, did I did that, anyway, our next competitor is Dash the Hedgehog.

Owner:Dash t. Hedgehog

Dash t hedgehog controls fire super speed part hedgehog part echidna is the  
>son of scourge the hedgehog and Tikal the echidna. Has a wife and three kids.<br>Wen dash gets very mad or something happens to his leather jacket or fiamly he  
>goes into rage mode where all his powers are increased by 25 fold and he can<br>fly.

(The Audience cheered as Dash walks across the stage)

Greg:Ugghh, what happened?

Troy:Oh, you just missed some people, anyway, our next two player's happends to be friends, please welcome,Don and Ike the wolf.

Owner:Anything170

)Name:Don

2)Age:17

3)Species: Wolf

4)Skills:No skills

5)Crush(Optional):None

6)Friends(Optional):Shadow

7)Rival(Optional):Ike(My OC)

8)Info:A blood red wolf who lost his brothers in the civil war went to canada  
>after learning he had powers<p>

1)Name:Ike

2)Age:24

3)Species: Wolf

4)Skills:Weapons expert

5)Crush(Optional):None(for now)

6)Friends(Optional):No friends

7)Rival(Optional):Don

8)Info:An outcast that one day destroy the city and became assassin

(The Audience cheered as Don and Ike(While staring at each other) walk across the stage)

Greg:So how's you're friend Don.

Don:Ike is not my friend.

Troy:Opps, sorry, I mean lover's.

Ike:DON IS NOT MY FUCKEN LOVER, I HATE THAT FUCKEN GUY TILL I CAN SLASH HIS FUCKEN...

(Before Ike can finish, he was knock out by Rouge (Who just throw a heavy can))

Don:Thanks Rouge.

Troy:God damnit, Rouge, may I have a word with you.

(Both Troy and Rouge went off stage)

Greg:Okay, since Troy is busy with his stuff, and no, I'm not talking about the bonking part, let's go with our next contestents happends to own many shows, please welcome, Sean, Samantha and Nega Sean.

Owner:TheGreatMightySean

Name: Sean

Age: 15

Species: Human

Skills: Pyromaniac, King of Memes, crafty at making Molotovs.

Crush: Samantha

Rivals: Nega Sean

Info: Dimesnsion jumping pyromaniac who enjoys eating cheeseburgers and  
>spreading Memes around.<p>

Name: Samantha  
>Age: 15<br>Species: Human  
>Skills: Knows Pyschokinesis, Monster Hunting, Potion making<br>Crush: Sean  
>Rivals: Nega Sean<br>Info: Shes a Monster Hunter that was born with Psychokinesis, and a family  
>curse. She can turn into a Deviljho (Look it up) under a lot of stress and<br>anger, causing her to go into a uncontrollable rampage. 

Name: Nega Sean  
>Age: Unknown<br>Species: Shadow Clone  
>Skills: Veyr fast regenerative abilities, can grow new limbs, can fly, lift<br>things heavier than the Empire State Building, and a master deceiver.  
>Crush: Hes a big pervert, so whoever is the hottest one there<br>Friends: Anyone who hates Sean or hurts him  
>Rivals: Sean and Samantha, anyone who is friends with Sean<br>Info: No one knows when Nega was created, but he has done many numerous crimes  
>such as spreading the green flu all over north America (Left 4 Dead), Causing<br>Time Paradoxes everywhere, and almost destroying time and space itself.

(The Audience cheered as Sean,Samantha, and Nega Sean walks across the stage, also Troy and Rouge manage to get back on stage)

Nega Sean:Damn, that's some fine Ass their babe, how about dicting that loser and...

(Before Nega Sean can finish, Rouge walk's up to Nega Sean and Slapped him in the face)

Troy:Rouge.

Rouge:What...

Troy:Just get back to you're seat.

(Rouge manage to walk back to her seat's)

Sean:What's that about.

Troy:It's nothing, let's get going, our next contestint is a part robot, part hedgehog...

Greg:Wait, you mean...

Troy:Yes, here's Metal the Hedgehog.

Owner:Plumerwithguitar

Name: Metal the Hedgehog  
>Age: unknown<br>Species: half robot, half hedgehog  
>Skills: can use magic, run at mach 10 speeds, copy others abilitys, can turn<br>into a full hedgehog.  
>Rival: Metal Sonic<br>Info: created in another world, he crashed on Earth, but during the trip he  
>created an 8th chaos emerald, which he is powered by. He was trained to use<br>weaponry, with his favorite weapon being his manablade (which is a sword that  
>can shoot many types of magic). <p>

(The Audience cheered as Metal glided across the stage)

Greg:This is going to be sweet.

Metal:What do you mean?

Greg:I'm part Robot as well.

Metal:Really, no way.

Greg:Yeah way, high five.

(Both Metal and Greg high five eachother)

Troy:Here's our next contestant, here's... Black Rose

Owner:Klimuk777

1)Name: Black Rose

2)Age: ?

3)Species: Seedrian (pale skin, red eyes, purple flowers [2 roses], black,  
>long, loosely arranged hair, black dress, purple amulet, big breasts)<p>

4)Skills:  
>- Chaos skills<br>- Healing  
>- Transform in black four-legged dragon (with wings)<br>- Controlling plant  
>- Light skills (explosive balls of light, barrier, creation of weapons from<br>light [her favorite: Dao Sabres], and so on...)

5)Crush(Optional):

6)Friends(Optional):  
>- Maledict (Can even say that she wants him to take a dark room and...)<p>

7)Rival(Optional):

- All who are against her.  
>- Metarex (She hates they for destruction of his own race)<p>

8)Info:

Was born from negative energy (dark sphere residues) after the last battle  
>with the Metarex. She took first encountered shape (Cosmo in the adult form,<br>but with some changes). She then traveled Seedrian learning history. She saw  
>many bugs and missed opportunities. Despite this, she decided to resurrect her<br>race (with some modifications... Yes, she wants to be queen of the universe),  
>but for creation of life (she has no intention to become pregnant), she needed<br>a great energy. She decided to find one of the most powerful Planet Egg... A little later she met Maledict and she even liked him. Maledict promised (It  
>was a sincere) to help in her purpose. She tries to hide her evil (strategic<br>objectives), but that does not change the fact that she is dry and likes to  
>use a sexual subtext.<p>

(The Crowds cheered as Black walks across the stage)

Troy:And our final Contestant is a dark one, please welcome, Darkness.

Owner:DemonFiccer

Name: Darkness

Age: 18

Species: Unknown; humanoid in shape, but completely shrouded in darkness

Skills: Manipulates shadow energy and shadows into different weapons,  
>teleportation (within 20 feet), can alter his body with shadow power<p>

Crush: Amy, but keeps it on the down-low

Friends: All of Amy's friends

Rivals: Shadow (he is upset that his name couldn't be Shadow, despite his  
>mastery of shadow energy)<p>

Info: Normally hiding in shadows to gain energy, he is capable of controlling  
>other objects' shadows as well. Typically kind-hearted, but will kill and<br>curse freely when angered or threatened. His entire body, minus his all-purple  
>eyes, is colored black and is constantly shrouded by shadow energy. Nobody<br>knows his true species or appearance. 

(The Audience cheered as Darkness walk across the stage)

Troy:Okay, now that we got through the contestants, now let's explain the rules, each contestants get's 3 lives, if they failed the challenge, they lose a life, if you lose all 3 lives, or if you refused a challenge, then the first 9 contestants get's thrown into the NIGHTMARE ZONE!

Sean:Awcrap, not again.

Nega Sean:Hey, if he been in there, then it's got to be good.

Greg:Oh really.

Troy:Now let's begain our first...

(Before Troy can finish (Gaud, can anyone finish their sentence before somthing bad happened) there was a black out)

Troy:What the... hey, did you paid the Electric bill.

Greg:No, I though that was you're bill.

Troy:Why you, folks, we'll take a short break as I tried to figure out the problen, so we'll be right back.

See you in the next part


	5. Round 1 part 2

OC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 1 part 2

(Both Troy and Greg we're arguing when the power went back on)

Troy:Huh, the power's back on, allright, it's time for our first challenge, we have manage to write down somes challenges for all of you.

Kicks:So we have to do two set's of challenges.

Greg:No, you have to do 5 set's of challenges, one from me, one from Rouge, one from Sonic's, one from him, and One from Zoey.

Dex:Let's just do Zoey's challenge, they're easy.

Troy:Well I was going to do Rouges set's of challenges first, but alright then.

Zoey's Challenges

**Cylo:**Rob Cream's panties.

**Jake:**Balance 12 set's of glasses

**Kicks:**Rob a highly secerity bank

**Dex:**Go naked until the round end

**Dash:**Survive a birage of Scout's

**Don:**Face against Ike in a Food eating challenge

**Ike:**Face against Don in a Food eating challenge

**Sean:**Make out with Nega Sean

**Samatha:**Take a picture of Sean and Nega Sean Making out

**Nega Sean:**Make out with Sean

**Metal:**Race against Metal Sonic in Sonic Cd.

**Black Rose**:Say "I support TailsXCream","I support SonicXRouge", and finally "I support TailsXCosmo"

**Darkness:**Yell "I hate Amy Rose in the Microphone"

Jake:Wait, what the hell is up with some of those dares.

Rouge:Zoey, did you have any idea...

Zoey:It's not my falt, this guy with Robotic part told me to...

Troy:Greg...

Greg:What, she needs inspiration, besides, we got our dares, Cylo,Kicks, get going.

Cylo:Okay...

Kicks:Okay...

(Cylo and Kicks rushed out of the studio as Jake started stacking, after he finished, Greg judge the glasses, and he "Accidently" knock's one of the glases down)

Greg:Opps, sorry, I guess you need to start over...

Troy:You didn't do it accidently, Jake has cleared the challenge.

Greg:Awcome on man.

Troy:Shut the fuck up, alright Dex, you're next.

Dex:God damnit.

(Dex started to take off his clothes as Cylo returns to the studio)

Cylo:Hey guy's, I'm back and I got the... WHAT THE, WHY ARE YOU TAKING YOU'RE CLOTHES OFF(Faints)

Troy:Awkward, Cylo had cleared the challenge.

Dex:What about me.

Greg:You have to wait untill the round is over.

Dex:Damnit.

Dash:What's a Scout.

Troy:You'll find out.

(Before Dash can speak, a bunch of Scouts came running through the set)

Scouts:NEED A DISPENSER HERE,NEED A DISPENSER HERE,NEED A DISPENSER HERE,NEED A DISPENSER HERE,NEED A DISPENSER HERE!

(Dash run away from the Scout's, but one of then manage to shot him in the leg, and the rest are beating Dash to death with there baseball bat)

Scout's:BOINK,BONK,BOINK,BONK,BOINK,BONK,BOINK,BONK,BOINK,BONK.

Troy:Okay, Dash has failed his first challenge.

(After Troy revied Dash, a bunch of food appear's in front of Don and Ike)

Greg:Alright guys, the first one to eat all of this food wins, READY... GO!

(After that, both Don and Ike started chowing down on the food, while they are eating, Kicks has arrived with a bunch of doah)

Kicks:I'm back.

Troy:Great, Kicks has cleared the challenge.

Sean:Wait, you're telling me...

Nega Sean:...that I have to...

Both Sean's:...MAKE OUT WITH HIM!

Greg:Yep.

Samatha:I kinda find this cute.

Sean:Really.

Nega Sean:I don't find this cute... I find this...

(Before Nega Sean can finish, Sean started to make out with Nega Sean, Samatha took a picture, as Sean stop making out with Nega Sean)

Sean:Do you know where's the bathroom is?

Greg:Over there.

(Both Sean and Nega Sean Rushed towards the bathroom)

Troy:Sean, Samatha, and Nega Sean has cleared the challenge.

Metal:Let's do this.

Black Rose:Are you sure, cause I don't know if... I SUPPORT TAILSXCREAM, I SUPPORT SONICXROUGE, I SUPPORT TAILSXCOSMO!

(After that, Jake started crying)

Troy:Black Rose has cleared the challenge.

Greg:Oh their their, don't worry, you'll win Creams heart soon.

Darkness:I don't want to.

Troy:So you want to give up...

Darkness:No...

Troy:Then say it.

(Hands Darkness the Microphone)

Darkness:Ahem, "I Hate Amy Rose".

(After that, Darkness drop the Microphone and started writing a letter to Amy Rose)

Troy:Darkness has cleared the challenge.

Greg:Alright, now we have Metal facing against Metal Sonic.

(They turned on the tv, and saw that Metal Sonic has won the Race)

Troy:Looks like Metal has lost the challenge (Revives Metal), well folks, that's all the time we have here so...

Dex:Wait, what about...

Greg:Don't worry, we'll save the other 4 challenges later, oh and I just sell you're clothings at Ebay.

Dex:YOU WHAT!

Troy:Dex has cleared the challenge, and we'll see you next...

Both Ike and Don:DONE!

Greg:You guy's took too long, so you lose.

Both Ike and Don:DAMNIT, WHAT THE HELL YOU LOOKING AT, YOU BASTARD!

(Both Ike and Don started Fighting)

Cylo:3

Jake:3

Kicks:3

Dex:3

Don:2

Ike:2

Sean:3

Samatha:3

Nega Sean:3

Metal:2

Black Rose:3

Darkness:3

So yeah, if you have some challenge, please Review, we accept any challenges


	6. Round 2

OC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 2:Broken Rules

Troy:Welcome back to the Ultimate dare challenge, here's what happened so far, we introduce our contestants, suffer a powerout, and went through some of the crazy moments from a 8 year old little girl, and in the end, 4 out of 14 had failed their first challenge, and one fainted beforing ending their dare, but before we can continue, I been notice that a couple of people had left our show before we just got started.

Kicks:What do you mean?

Greg:I mean that Cylo and Black Rose had left the show.

Cylo:But I was teleported with no choice.

Black Rose: And Klimuk777 had something to say.

Troy:Well it's nice in all, but let us know first, and since you broke the rules, you two had to go first in our next round.

Cylo:What are you talking about?

Greg:We're going to play WHEEL OF DARES!

(The crowd cheered as a giant Wheel appears through the floor)

Troy:Here's how it works, we took the challenges from our Reviews and put it in the Wheel, you have to spin the wheel to choose you're challenges, and we even manage to put a few dares from us, so Cylo, you're going first.

Cylo:Okay...

(Cylo took to the stage, and spin the wheel, the wheel spins for a while and it landed on a space, a piece of paper flies up as Troy catched the paper)

Troy:Alright Cylo, you're dare is to... uh-oh.

Cylo:What...

Troy:It looks like Nega Sean is taking part in this dare as well.

Nega Sean:Wait, I though...

Greg:Oh, I forgot to mechend that the person that was being dared also has to take part.

Troy:That's right, so Nega Sean and Cylo, you're challenge is to rape there favorite lavander pyro, and she can't resist.

Cylo:What are you talking about...

Nega Sean:Is she's hot.

Greg:Oh yeah she's hot (Litterly)

Nega Sean:Sweet.

Troy:So here's Blaze.

(The crowd cheered, but nothing happened)

Troy:Hey, I though you got everyone?

Greg:I did, but I couldn't find Blaze anywhere.

Troy:Well why didn't you told me about... AW CRAP!

(Troy Snapped his finger, and the trap door opened as Troy lower's the ladder, and Blaze climbed out of the trap door)

Troy:Hey Blaze, it's time to come out now.

(Blaze got up, and started to strangled Troy)

Blaze:WHY YOU MOTHERFUCKEN PIECE OF COCKSUCKING PIECE OF FUCKEN HORSE RAPING...

(Before Blaze can finish, a dart hit Blaze in the neck, and she fainted)

Troy:Thanks Greg.

Greg:No prob, alright guy's, have fun.

Nega Sean:No prob.

(Both and Cylo put their(CENSORED CAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT ANY BLAZES FANS CAUSE THE WAY THEY'RE DOING IT, THEY ARE HURTING BLAZE BADLY) and they finally relaxed)

Troy:Both Nega Sean and Cylo had cleared the challenge, alright Black Rose, you're up.

(Black Rose took to the stage, and spin the wheel, and the piece of paper falls out)

Troy:Alright Black Rose, you're doing this dare with Dash, and you're dare is to eat this sandvich.

Dash:Really, no "Special ingredient" to sandwich?

Black Rose:Talk about a fail, give me a piece.

(Both Dash and Black Rose had gotten their piece of sandvich, and ate it, after that, Two big muscle man came crashing through the stage)

Big man:HEY HEAVY 2, THOSE PUNY MAN ARE EATING OUR SANDVICH!

Heavy 2:COME ON HEAVY 1, LET'S SHOW THOSE PUNY MAN OUR SASHA!

(Both Heavy's pulled out their Mini guns, and started shoting at Dash and Black Thorm, and they left the stage)

Greg:Looks like they had never played Team Fortress 2 before, and they both cleared the challenge, alright Ike, you're up.

(Ike took to the stage, and spin the wheel, and you know the drill)

Troy:Alright Ike, you're doing this dare with Don, and you're challenge is to Fight against a SSJ4 Gogeta with a kioken x1000.

Don:BRING IT ON!

Ike:I AIN'T AFRAID OF NO MAN!

?:Oh yeah, but can you handle the Ultimate life form.

(Before Ike and Don can turned, they we're both got killed by a very large bean)

Troy:Looks like Ike and Don Failed their Challenges (Revied both Ike and Don) Dex, you're up.

(Dex took to the stage and you know the drill, so I'm going to skip this)

Troy:Okay Dex, you're doing this with Darkness, you're challenge is to Survive Hyper Shadows Chaos Blast with no Inhibitor Rings, and Survive Naruto's Rasenshuriken's in full power.

Darkness:Wait, what?

Dex:You got to be shiting me.

(Both Dex and Darkness has been pushed through a Big Dome and been strapped down)

Troy:Alright now, time to activate the Big bomb simulator.

(Troy throws the switch as Both Dex and Darkness has to go through Shadow's Chaos Blast and Naruto's Rasenshuriken, after a while, smokes came out of the box and saw that both Dex and Darkness did not survive the blast's)

Troy:(Revived Dex and Darkness) Looks like they failed their challenge, alright Samatha, you're up, (After a spin) alright, you're dare is with Jake, and you're challenge is to do another 9/11 attack, but in a US heinghted defenses.

Samatha, Jake, and Greg:WHAT!

Greg:Jinxs, you two owe me a soda, now get to you're dares.

(Both Jake and Samatha got on their planes towards the US airport(Near the White house) when Jake knocks out the pilots and Samatha got a shot gun and threatens the survivors not to move, after Jake destroyed the engine, Jake jumped out(And didn't told Samatha that he destroyed the plane)and the plane crashes into the white house)

Troy:Looks like they had cleared the challenge, might as well revied Jake and Samatha.

(Before he does that, Jake falls through the window)

Greg:Actually Troy, you have to only revied Samatha.

Troy:My mistake, alright, Kicks, you're up (After a spin) Alright, we got a dare for Sean and Metal, you're challeng is to eat this buffet made by .

Sean,Kicks,Metal,and Greg:WHAAAAAAAAAATTTT!

Greg:Jynxs, now you guys owe me a soda.

Troy:I swear to god, if you said Jynxs one more time, you're going to drown in front of your BLODDY SODA'SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, alright, bring out the food.

(A bunch of chiefs bring out the food as Sean, Metal, and Kicks sit at their Seats, as the food is reviewed, it turns out that the food is made of metal)

Metal:SWEET, METAL FOOD!

(Metal went on the food and started eating all of the food, before Sean and Kicks can start, Metal finished all of the food)

Greg:Looks like Metal is his favorite, so Metal has won the challenge, sorry Sean and Kicks, you're out.

Troy:And that's all of the time we have here...

Both Troy and Greg:So we'll see you next time on the ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

Greg:Jynx's

Troy:...WHY YOU LITTLE!

Cylo:3

Jake:3

Kicks:2

Dex:2

Dash:3

Don:1

Ike:1

Sean:2

Samatha:3

Nega Sean:3

Metal:2

Black Rose:3

Darkness:2


	7. Round 3

OC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 3:I climb for the Trees

Troy:Welcome back to the ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE, here's what happened so far,we heard that some people broke our rules and had to suffer in our wheel of dares, halve failed the challenge, but still no elimiations, will we have one, oh and just to let you know, Greg won't be appearing in this round due to some accident, but he'll appear in the next round,so for this round, we're going to South America.

Kicks:Why...

Troy:You'll see, I got all of you some tickets, and we leave tomorrow, so see you there.

(The audience cheered as Troy left as the Show come's to the close)

Jake:You know, why do I get this feeling that it's part of his trickery.

Darkness:Yeah, we might never know what trickery he might pull.

Nega Sean:Don't worry, I got an Idea.

Sean:No, we're not going to kill him.

Nega Sean:Why not.

Dash:One, he can send all of us to the Nightmare Zone, Two, even if we kill him, his Co-host can kill us, and three, we can never get our wishes.

Nega Sean:Damnit.

Black Rose:What if we can take a diffrent Plane.

Don:Not a chance, he can just canceled a plane so that we have to take his plane.

Dex:Unless, we can take a cargo plane.

Metal:Why do we need a cargo plane.

Dex:Cause he think that we're taking a travel plane, so if we can take a cargo plane, he'll never expect us to be there.

Ike:Good Idea, let's go.

(And so, our OC's went to the airport,Hired a Cargo pilot, and he agree to taje then over(Remenber the Over part)South America)

(1 day, 2 hours later)

(Our OC's are flying across South America, when they saw Troy heading towards the shaded area)

Dex:Hey, there he is.

Metal:Okay, all we have to do is to wait untill the pilot land on the airport so we can get out.

(While the other's agree, the pilot comes out with parachutes)

Pilot:Okay guy's, here's you're parachutes.

Kicks:Why do we need the parachutes for?

Pilot:You're going to drop off from this plane.

Every OC's in the Plane:WHAT!

Samatha:But I thought you said you're taking us to South America.

Pilot:No, I said I'm taking you over South America, I'm heading towards europe, so I suggest you jump before you're 30 minutes is up.

(The OC's has manage to got their parachutes on and was ready to jump)

Samatha:Wait, I can't jump, I'm scared.

Sean:What.

Nega Sean:Don't worry, I got an Idea.

Sean:It's no use, once she's scared, there's no chance that(Pushed by Nega Sean)you are an asshollllllllleeee!

Samatha:What, OH NO!

(Pushes Nega Sean)

Nega Sean:...

Samatha:I'm comming Sean.

(Samatha jumps out of the plane, Don and Ike was about to jump, but they fight, so Dash,Dex, and Jake pushed then out)

Dex:I'm getting a feeling that they will lose first.

Both Dash and Jake:Agree

(Jake,Dex,and Dash jumped out of the plane, follow by Cylo, Kicks, Metal, Black Rose, and finally Darkness, after a moment of being in air, all of the OC's has pulled the core and they all landed(Wait for it) in a pile of shit)

All of the OC's:GAAAAHHH!

Troy:About time you guy's got here, I was waiting for you guy's for the plane when I got the word that you're taking a cargo plane, I though you guy's like a private jet, but fuck it.

Jake:Wait, did you say PRIVATE JET!

Troy:Yeah.

(All of the OC's FacePalmed thenself)

Troy:Now let's get to the challenge, now if you notice those tree's behind me...

(The OC's took a good look at the trees, and each tree's was bigger than the other's)

Troy:...you're challenge is to climb all of those trees and reach the top at the 100th tree, and once you did that, you have to drop at a 500ft mud so that you won't get killed by it, oh and if you drop, you're out, got it.

(All of the OC's nod their head's and went to the 100th tree)

Troy:Not that tree, you start over there.

(All of the OC's went into their starting positions)

Troy:Okay now, ready, oh and by the way, you might want to stay at the tree, and... GO!

(All of the OC's started climbing, and in about 5 seconds)

Don:I'm going to kick you're ass.

Ike:OH YEAH!

(Ike attack Don, causing both of then to fall off the tree and started fighting)

Troy:Wow, 5 seconds and we allready got 2 elimiations, oh well.

(Troy snapped his finger and Both Ike and Don falls through the Nightmare zone (Yeah, I'm canadian, but I'm not going to purpossly let these guys win cause they are canadain), the other OC's had manage to climb the first tree and attemt to jump, some made it, some we're close on failing it, but manage to grab the tree, and one attempt to fly)

Cylo:Hey, that's cheating.

Nega Sean:Nice try, but you need better skills to win morons.

Troy:(Took out sniper Rifle) Aining, Aining, gotchya.

(Troy fired and hit Nega Sean in the chest, and he falls onto the ground)

Troy:That the reason why you need to stay at the trees.

(40 minutes, and 1 revival later)

(Most of the OC's had manage to reach the 90th Tree, and some of then are getting weaker)

Troy:Alright guy's, ten more to go.

Surviving OC's:AUUUUGGGHHHHH!

Jake:This is taking too long.

Sean:I can't keep going.

Samatha:Come on, we can do it.

Kicks:I got to do this.

(Kicks attempt to catch the 91th tree, but failed)

Troy:Kicks had failed the challenge.

Kicks:Damnit.

(10 minutes later)

(The survivng OC's had manage to reach the 100th tree)

Troy:Alright guy's, now all you have to do is to Jump.

Jake:I'm about to drop.

Dex:Well if you're going to drop, you might as well drop at the mud, cause I'm going to win.

(Dex jump, and landed flat on a Quick Dried Mud (What... they never told me what kind of mud))

Troy:Dex has cleared the challenge.

Dex:What... the... hel...(Faint)

Troy:We're going to need a medic here, alright guy's, if you want to win, JUMP!

(The other OC's had jumped and has landed on a hard mud, some have their bones brokened)

Troy:You know, I think we need 5 medic's and a medic plane, and the rest has cleared the challenge, well folks, we're going back and just to let you know that we're going on an assassins hunt from No More Heroes in Santa Destroy, so if you think you're favorite assassin can defeat our OC's, then post then in the Reviews, and let's bring on the killing, I'm Troy, and I'll see you next time in the ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

(Meanwhile)

(Both Don and Ike was continued fighting(Wow, they really hate eachother)when Don notice something)

Don:Hey hold it, something's wrong.

Ike:Yeah, where the hell are we?

(Don and Ike took a look around when 3 guy's comes in with Whips)

Don:Who the hell are you three?

?:I'm Simon Belmont.

?:I'm Trevor Belmont.

?:And I'm Richter Belmont.

Don:And you three are dead.

(Don attempts to slice all three Belmonts, but no luck)

Ike:Ha, you called that a attack, watch this.

(Ike did a triple slashes at the three Belmonts, but no lucks)

Don:Wow, you sucked.

Ike:Hey fuck you.

Simon:Let's get then.

Trevor and Richter:Right.

(All three Belmonts took out their whips and started attacking Don and Ike)

Don and Ike:OW,OW,FUCK THIS,OW, GODDAMNIT...

Cylo:3

Jake:3

Kicks:1

Dex:2

Sean:2

Samatha:3

Nega Sean:2

Metal:2

Black Rose:3

Darkness:2

Don:11th X

Ike:11th X


	8. Round 4

OC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 4:No More OC's

Troy:Welcome back to the OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE, here's what happened so far,when my co-host was in the hospital, Me and my OC's went to south america, well actually we just split up due to some misunderstanding, anyway, we went through the tree climbing challenge, in the end, Don and Ike has been elimiated due to their Rivalery, so let's check up on then.

(Troy turns on the tv, and saw that Don and Ike are still fighting with eachother)

Troy:Okay, they really need to chill out.

Greg:Hey Troy, I'm back.

Troy:Oh about time, anyway's, we're going to the next challenge.

Greg:And before we start, everybody get's a bean katana.

OC's:SWEET!

(All of the OC's has received a bean katana)

Greg:Okay, now here's how it's works, one by one, you pulled a letter containing a person's name and locations.

Dash:So why do we get the katana's again.

Troy:Well you guy's are going to fight then, and you can use you're skills.

Sean:Oh, so it's like No More Heroes.

Greg:Riiiight, anyway, Sean, you're up.

(Sean went up and grab a letter, and when he open it, two tickets fall out)

Sean:What the...

Troy:Looks like you found your match, oh and by the way, that extra ticket is use with someone else in the VIP section.

Sean:Really, well...

(Sean turns to Samatha(Oh and Samathat was blushing)and walk up to her)

Sean:Hey Samatha, after you're battle, you wanna...

Samatha:Sure.

Sean:Great.

Greg:Aww, touching moment, by the way, Samatha, you're up.

(Samatha went up, and grab a letter, when she's open it, a note appear)

Samatha:Let's see, Destroyman, who's that?

Greg:You'll see,Dex, you're up.

(Dex went to grab a letter)

Dex:Let me see, , so he's a doctor?

Greg:No, he's a detective, Cylo, you're up.

Cylo:Okay, who's Shinobu.

Troy:A school girl who watch too many samuri movies.

Cylo:Okay...

Greg:Jake, you're up.

Jake:Okay, so who's Jasper Batt?

Troy:You mean Jasper Batt Jr., who manage to be a number one assassin in the UUC.

Jake:Oh...

Greg:Alright Nega Sean, you're up.

Nega Sean:Alright, so Bad Girl is a hot chick.

Greg:Oh yeah, Dash, you're up.

Dash:Okay, so Charlie Macdonald is a football player?

Troy:Yes, alright Metal, you're up.

Metal:Got it, so who's Letz Shake.

Greg:You'll find out, alright Kicks, you're up.

Kicks:Got it, so who's Million Gunman?

Troy:He Own's a bank, alright Darkness, you're up.

Darkness:Got it, so who's Cloe Walsh?

Greg:You'll find out, alright Black Rose, you're up.

Black Rose:Okay, so who's Hollly Summer's.

Troy:A Soldier, well it's time to get to Santa Destroy, and it's going to be a long trip, so we'll see you next time.

Sean vs Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii

Samatha vs Destroyman

Dex vs

Cylo vs Shinobu

Jake vs Jasper Batt Jr.

Nega Sean vs Bad Girl

Dash vs Charlie Macdonald

Metal vs Letz Shake

Kicks vs Million Gunman

Darkness vs Chole Walsh

Black Rose vs Holly Summer's


	9. Round 4 part 2

OC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 4 part 2

Troy:Alright, me and Greg are at a hotel, and we can't let our OC's in untill they had won their battle's, and we set up camera's around each area's, so let's head towards one of the battles right now.

(Troy turns on the Tv, and shows a beach with a women with a prosthetic on her left leg, after a while, Black Rose appear's on the screen)

(Meanwhile: Black Rose vs Holly Summers)

(Black Rose has manage to reach the beach, and all she saw's is a women with a artifical limb(By the way, I'm going to review their names, but the OC's won't know that...yet)

Holly:So, you're here Black Rose.

Black Rose:Who are you?

Holly:The name is Holly.

Black Rose:Wait, Holly, as in Holly Summers.

Holly:That is correct.

Black Rose:I'm been sent here to kill you.

Holly:Is that all Assassins ever think about.

Black Rose:Just shut up and fight.

(Black Rose charge against Holly, but she falls through a hole (That Holly made before))

Black Rose:What the...

Holly:So, you notice my trap, well now you die.

(Before Black Rose can speak, Holly pulls out a gernade, and throws it at the pit)

Black Rose:WHAT THE(BOOOOOOOM)ugghhhhh.

Holly:So, you're still alive, well, no madder, this will kill you.

(Holly pulls out three gernades, and throw then in the pit, and each gernade just flings Black Rose farther and farther, but Black Rose manage to landed on her feet with her Bean Katana ready)

Black Rose:So, you think that you're trap's is going to stop me, I'm going to kill you.

(30 min later)

(Black Rose have been in pain from falling through the holes, but she manage to put Holly in a life/death situation)

Black Rose:There... you're finish.

Holly:So, you manage to beat me, now all you have to do is to kill me.

Black Rose:What?

Holly:Here's the thing, when the assassins lost the battle, that assassin must die.

Black Rose:What... but I don't want to kill you.

Holly:Well, you disgrate me,but that's okay, I have the thing for dumb assassins.

(Holly grab's a gernade, and put's it in the mouth)

Black Rose:Wait, what are you...

(Before she can stop Holly, the gernade exploded her head, Black Rose feels disgrate, and started to dig a grave for a beheaded Holly)

(Back at the hotel)

Troy:Looks like Black Rose has manage to defeat the millitary assassin.

Greg:Yeah, now let's head to the baseball park for our next battle.

(Greg change the channel from the beach, to the ball park, where apperiently, their's two battles)

Troy:Hold on,let me grab a second Tv.

Greg:Got it.

(Meanwhile, Dex vs )

(Dex was walking through the halls, when he notice some music, when he reach the field, he saw a guy with a microphone in the center of the ballfield)

:

...her mother's eyes see no more

When the wind blows

The vergin child's corpse sings a song

Such a pretty melody, never heard before

No more lullabies

The virgin child, smiles from Hell

(By the way, for those who never heard this song before, it's called the virgin child makes her wish without feeling anything in the No more Heroes sound track)

Dex:Wow, what a nice song their.

:Thank you, many fines, many fines, and I'm guessing my oppoment is a hedgehog.

Dex:So I'm guessing you're .

:That is correct, and it's my drean to perform in such a stadium such as like this, my ex wife had called me about a daughter that I had met in ten year's.

Dex:So you never seen you daughter?

:Yes, it was an honor of meeting my daughter, we have dine at a fancy restaurants that it's hard to get my resverations for, it even had a karaoky night.

Dex:Who got you that Resveration.

:Well a couple guys had given us that resverations.

Dex:So... wait a minute.

(Flashback, at a airport)

Dex:So why did we need to pay for?

Troy:Well it turns out that the Secerity won't allow bean katanas, so all you need to do is to pay us... pay us... pay us...

(Returned)

Dex:Oh you mother fucker.

:I said that it was hard to get that resverations, but it's actually no Resverations, it use for those outside the circle, it's a madder of getting in the circle.

Dex:And the food, did it tatse good.

:Well the atmosfier is bad, and not once had my daughter look me in the eye, and the food tatse like blood.

Dex:So you're a junkie for blood huh.

:Sadily, I can't disagree, you see, we assassins are like sharks, actracted by blood, are you atractived by the blood.

(Dex was walking to home plate)

Dex:Actually, I'm here to win.

:Well don't die on me hedgehog, I want to savior the moment untill I vomnit.

Dex:Well I'm not going to lose to you.

:Well, I'll see you on the other side.

( fired his gun, which Dex tried to deflect, but instead backfired, and he fling onto the wall of the stadium, which cause static)

Greg:Damnit, hey Troy, the Tv's busted.

Troy:What, (Check the Tv) it's not busted, it got stunned, we'll check out the other fight in the stadium.

(Greg change the channel, and it shows Bad girl killing radom guy's on a convier belt)

(Meanwhile, Nega Sean vs Bad Girl)

(Nega Sean was walking when she saw's some women hitting some mens on a conveier belt)

Bad Girl:Home Run(After hitting each man)Ughh, I need a drink.

(Bad Girl went towards the fridge and grab a beer)

Bad Girl:Want some.

Nega Sean:Yeah sure(Catches the beer can)

Bad Girl:(After one beer)Uggh, that's fucken refreshing.

Nega Sean:(After his one beer)You said it, and Damn you look hot.

Bad Girl:Hmp, who said you can take a look at me you pervert.

Nega Sean:Well,you talk naughty for a girl.

Bad Girl:Oh really(Grab's a bat)I'll show you who's a bad girl.

(30 minutes later)

(Nega Sean was close of faiting, untill he manage to stab's her in the stomach, but Bad Girl knock him down and started attacking him)

Nega Sean:OW, FUCK, GOD, ALRIGHT ALRIGHT YOU WIN!

Bad Girl:Ughh... good... I won...

(After that, she dies on Nega Sean)

Nega Sean:Heh, heh, Score!

(Meanwhile)

Greg:So Nega Sean came close, but he failed, hey Troy, is the stadium fixed.

Troy:Yeah, let's check it out.

(Back to the battle)

(Dex was winning, untill shot him, when he got up, they went into a mexican standout, but Dex manage to slice his gut and fling the microphone out of the stage, and landed on the ground, he picked it up, and put it in front of )

:huh,huh,so my daughter is losing a father,she would been a fine gal, and she could hear me sing, ughhhh.

Dex:Yeah, and I heard that there's and Open karaoky at hell, so sing as long as you want.

(Dex dropped the Mic and left the stadium)

(Back at the hotel)

Troy:So Dex won, now's let check up on...

Greg:Hey, I got word that Metal won the battle.

Troy:So Metal won, what happened.

Greg:Well, there's no word, but he said that Letz shake just exploded for no reason.

Troy:Huh, let's check up on Cylo's battle.

(Troy change the channel, and saw that Cylo was wandering around the halls)

(Meanwhile, Cylo vs Shinobu)

(Cylo was wandering around the school, when he saw's a girl with a katana blade, so he follow's her, when he reach her class, she turned and saw Cylo)

Shinobu:So, you're here for the battle huh.

Cylo:Yeah.

Shinobu:Give me a minute.

Cylo:Okay...

(Cylo went out of her classroom, when she pulls out her katana blade)

(Meanwhile)

Greg:Hey Troy, Charlie called, he said that he won.

Troy:Okay thanks for the update.

(Back to the school)

(Cylo was waiting when Shinobu comes out of the classroom)

Shinobu:Mind if we do it somewhere else.

Cylo:Sure.

(Both Cylo and Shinobu was walking through the field)

Cylo:So, you killed all those people.

Shinobu:Well are you polite, or are you pulling my chain.

(Both Cylo and Shinobu went into an abandon school)

Shinobu:So you are polite, you never strike when my back was turned.

Cylo:Well how should I if you we're as blood thirsty as you are.

(Cylo prepared his Bean Katana)

Shinobu:Well I'm here to avenge my father, SOLAR BLADE.

(Shinobu slice her katana, which sprout out a fierce blade out, Cylo dodge it, but the camera went static again)

Greg:God damnit, not again.

Troy:Don't worry, just check the other fight.

Greg:Alright then.

(Greg change the channel from the school into the abandon warehouse)

(Meanwhile, Samatha vs Destroyman)

(Samatha was preparing her battle when a mail man came out of nowhere)

Samatha:Who are you?

Mail man:It doesn't madder who I am, might if we go in.

Samatha:Sure?

Mail man:Just give me a minute.

(Samatha went inside and was waiting, when she turned, she saw some lazer and dodge it)

Destroyman:Damnit, missed.

Samatha:So, you tried to kill me, I've forgot that you're a killer.

Destroyman:Sorry, sorry, it missedfired, why not we shake?

Samatha:Wha...

Destroyman:For good sportmentship, why do we kill eachother without having a good sportmentship.

Samatha:Oh... Okay.

(Samatha shake's Destroyman's hand)

Destroyman:Destroy Spark.

(His hand started to spark, causing her to get electricfied and fainted)

Destroyman:Wow, I can't beleive this, you actually fall for the oldest trick in the book,wow you just... I can't belive this, hahahahaha, I can't control my laughter, hahahahahahah, I think I'm going to die, hahahahahaha.

(Before Destroyman can control his laughter, Samatha got up and slice Destroyman in halve)

Samatha:I know that you're going to do that, cause I just red your mine.

(Back at the hotel)

Troy:So Samatha won, so let's ch...

Greg:Hey, Darkness called, he said he won, and saw that a ballon just exploded and saw Jake falling off the building.

Troy:So Darkness and Jake won, well I better Revive Jake, let's check the school.

(Back to the school)

(Cylo and Shinobu we're fighting when Cylo pulls out his wind sword and slice Shinobu into many pieces)

Cylo:You been watching too many Sanuri movies.

(Back at the hotel)

Troy:So Cylo won...

Greg:And Kicks won the battle as well.

Troy:Thanks Greg, well let's... oh wait, it's take place in nighttime, so let's bring the other's and wait until nightime.

(At nighttime, at the show, Sean vs Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii)

(Troy, Greg, and the Other OC's (Except Sean and Samatha) was at the upper section, while Sean and Samatha was at the botton row)

Samatha:Wow, this is amazing, I never seen a show in a vip section.

Sean:Yeah, mabey this is a good time to say, but...

(Before Sean can finish, Harvey appears with two women's on stage)

Harvey:Welcome ladies and Gentleman and killer's out their, and welcome to the Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii show, this is going to be a killer time, so let's get this show started, it's show time.

(Two women was trapped in a life/death situation (One being trapped in a X symbole(Remenber that(Too many()) and the other in a gullotine) when Harvey throws two knife at two girls)

Samatha:Oh my?

(Harvey flash the stage, and two womens appear besides Harvey, and the OC's were clapping)

Harvey:Quiet, Quiet, Please, oh and I believe we're at our last program, and you know that today is a special Day that you're lucky, very lucky, so lucky that you got no luck, one lucky audience get's to be in stage with me, it's it going to be... YOU!

(The Spotlight flashes on Sean)

Samatha:Wow, lucky.

Sean:Me, they want me.

(One of the ladies direct Sean to the Stage)

Harvey:Hello their lucky audience, tell me, what's you're name.

Sean:The name is Sean.

Harvey:What a nice name, I believe that you're parents is very proud of you.

Sean:Actually my parent's is dead.

Harvey:My I sorry, that statement should not be touch, well I'll direct you to you're station.

(One of the ladies direct Sean to the X symbol and lock's him in)

Harvey:Alright, ladies, raise the curtans.

(The ladies raise the curtains in front of Sean when a giant Saw came's out of nowhere and was lowering down)

Samatha:Oh no.

Nega Sean:Good stuff, Good stuff, Good stuff.

(The saw was lowering down untill it went through the X symbol)

Harvey:Alright, It's show time.

(Harvey took out the two blades and slice the curtans in halve, but instead of blood, it came's out as birds, and Sean teleport's on the stage)

Sean:Tada.

Samatha:Wow.

Nega Sean:Damnit,So close.

(50 minutes later)

(Both Sean and Harvey was fighting, until Sean throws his blade at Harvey, thus blinding him)

Harvey:Aw shit, who turns out the light, aw shit, I can't perforn in the dark, someone please, turn on the light.

(Sean direct Harvey to the X symbol and started the blade, in which slicing Harvey in halve)

Sean:And that's the show folks.

(The OC's was cheering (Except Nega Sean) when Troy appears in stage)

Troy:Well, Sean cleared the challenge, oh and by the way, Nega Sean is disquallifide for quiting during the event, and I'll see you next time in the ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

Nega Sean:Wait, Damnit.

Cylo:3

Jake:3

Kicks:1

Dex:2

Dash:1 (Yeah, I know, I know, I forgot to put his lives in)

Sean:2

Samatha:3

Nega Sean:1

Metal:2

Black Rose:3

Darkness:2

Don:11th X

Ike:11th X


	10. Round 5

OC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 5:The Grand Race

Troy:Welcome back to the ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE, here's what happened... goddamnit, hold on folks.

(Troy turned and saw that Greg and Metal we're talking)

Greg:And then this guy said that he's a bit high on being drunk.

Metal:No way.

Greg:Yeah, it's impossible to be high on drunk, hahahaha(Get's smacked by Troy )OWW, what's was that for?

Troy:You do realize we're doing a show, right.

Greg:So, I can hang out with the contestant's, right.

Troy:After the show dumbass.

Greg:Oh.

Troy:Anyway's, here's what happened so far,We went to the trip to Santa Destroy, and our OC's went on a assassins hunt, and most had cleared the challenge, but know it's time for our next challenge,which is a relay race, the rules is simple, their's 6 challenge's that are randonlly place in the course, we'll split our OC's in two, and I manage to split the team's before the show started, so here's the teams.

Team A:Kicks,Dex,Dash,Sean,Samatha,Darkness

Team B:Cylo,Jake,Nega Sean,Metal,Black Rose

Cylo:Hey wait a minute, that's an unfair advantage.

Greg:Don't worry, I'll join you guy's.

Troy:Um Greg, you can't join with the OC's.

Greg:Hey I can win this.

Troy:Oh, really,care to place a bet.

Greg:Yeah, if my team can win, I get to choose who's getting eliminated next from team A.

Team A:WHHHATTTTTTTT!

Troy:Oh yeah, well if I win,I'll choose who's getting elimiated next from Tean B.

Team B:WHHHHHHHAAAAATTT!

Greg:You're on.

(Both Troy and Greg shake their hands and Greg went to team B)

Dex:Why would you...

Troy:Don't worry, Greg doesn't know the challenge, and besides, even if he knews, he's still is going to lose.

Dex:I'm not so sure about...

Troy:Get to you're place's.

(Both Team A and Team B went into their positions)

Troy:Alright, are Jake and Kicks ready.

(Both Jake and Kicks nodded)

Troy:Then... GO!

(Both Jake and Kicks rushes out of there starting positions and started running, Jake got a head start, but Kicks manage to catch up to him and they both reach their 1st challenge, when they got their, they both see their partner (Team A:Darkness, Team B:Black Rose) trap in the cage, and down below, they saw that theirs 2 safe and a note, they both read the note)

"Hello, welcome to your 21-first challenge, as you 16-can see, their's a safe 9in front of you,35-,you're challenge is to50- unlock the 35safe and free 45-your partner 30-, by the way12, if you havn't 44- figure out yet 60-, you need to fold this46"

Kicks:HA, TOO EASY, I'M A MASTER OF FUCKEN UNLOCKING, IT'LL BE A FUCKEN BRIEZE!

(Kicks figer with the lock until she manage to unlock it, while Jake is folding the paper, when Kicks open the safe, she saw theirs another safe inside, but smaller)

Kicks:Okay, no problen, this should be easy.

(Kicks unlock the second safe while Jake had finish the paper, when Kicks open the safe, their's (You guess it)another Safe.

Kicks:ALRIGHT, THIS IS STARTING TO PISSED ME OFFED!

(Kicks unlock her third safe while Jake started to unlock his first safe, when she open the third safe, their's (Another safe, nah, just kidding) a button with a cage symbol)

Kicks:Finally.

(Kicks pushed the cage button and let Darkness down, and while Jake is unlocking his second safe, Darkness run's towards the second challenge, when Darkness got there, he saw's that their's his partner (Team A:Samatha, Team B:Cylo)when he look down, he saw two planks (One on each side) a bunch of wrecking balls, a button, and a note, which he's reading right now)

"Welcome to you're second challenge, you need to cross this plank, and avoid the wrecking ball and don't fall in, trust me, you don't want to fall in"

Darkness:Okay, so don't fall in, what's the hard thing to worry about.

(Darkness started to cross and dodging the wrecking balls, but sudenly, the plank started to crack, but he manage to jump and landed on the platform, and saw that Black Rose was heading towards the second challenge, and before hitting the button...)

Darkness:Hey Rose,you might want to cross slowly,that way you can dodge the wrecking balls easly.

BlackRose:Hey, thanks.

(Darkness hit the button and let Samatha go, while Black Rose was crossing, she didn't notice notice that the plank was breaking, once she was close of getting to the plathorn, the plank break and Black Rose falls into the fluid (Which is vinager by the war)

Black Rose:AHHH, IS THIS VINAGER, IT BURNS!

Darkness:HAHAHAHAHAHA!

(While Darkness was laughing at Black Rose, Samatha was at her third challenge and was climing the rope(Here's the third note))

"So here's the third challenge, you have 60 seconds once you you touch the rope, if you're 60 seconds is up, you will be shocked (Litterly)

(Samatha has manage to reach the button and release her partner (Team A:Sean, Team B:Nega Sean) and she drops to the ground, Sean got out of the cage and rushed towards his 4th challenge, once he got there, he saw his partner (Team A:Dash, Team B:Greg) and when he look down, he saw a bunch of puzzles and a note)

"Here's you're 4th challenge, solve it, that's all"

Sean:Well, it's not too complicated.

(Sean started to put the puzzle together)

(30 minutes later)

(Sean was finishing the puzzle when Nega Sean reached his 4th challenge, when he look up, he saw that Greg was pointing down, so when Nega Sean look down, he saw the button and pushed it, causing Greg to get out)

Sean:Their, finish... what the, how the fuck did you finish that, wait.

(Sean examine the puzzle)

"IT'S BELOW ME YOU DUMBASS"

Sean:SHIT!

(Sean look down and pushed the button,causing Dash to be release,and Dash rushed to his 5th challenge, he pass him and reach the 5th challenge, once he got their,he saw this final partner (Team A:Dex, Team B:Metal), once he look down, he saw that their's 15 door's and a note)

"Here's you're 5th challenge, two of the fifteen has the button, one release your's, and one release the other, so you have to be careful"

Dash:Damnit.

(Dash started opening one of the door's when Greg arrived)

Greg:Aw, yes, I know this challenge too well,and I know the answer.

(Greg opened one of the door)

Greg:And I was right, good luck Metal.

(Greg pushed the button, but instead of Metal's cage dropping, it was Dex's cage that was dropped, causing Dex to rush out of the cage)

Greg:What the fuck...

(Greg check the note)

"Greg, I knew this challenge, and I even know you knowing the challenge, so I change the answer, good luck douch bag"

Greg:Damnit.

(Greg started checking all of the doors)

(3 minutes later)

(Dex reached the final challenge and was reading the note)

"Here's you're final challenge, you have to reach you're limit in speed, so all you have to do is to reach 200 KM per hour, good luck"

Dex:Yeah, Too easy.

(Dex started running and easly reach 200 KM per hour, causing his gate to open, and manage to cross the finish line)

Troy:And Dex won the race.

Team B:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Troy:Sorry Greg, and Sorry to you Nega Sean, you lost you're three live's, so you're out.

(Troy snapped his finger and Nega Sean falls through the trapdoor)

Greg:Okay, you got you're elimiation, now...

Troy:Hold on Greg, I never said that Nega Sean was Elimated by my choice, my choice is...BLACK ROSE, you're elimiated.

Black Rose:What...

(Troy snapped his finger and Black Rose falls through the trapdoor)

Troy:And that's all of the time, I'm Troy, and that's Greg, and I'll see you later in the ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

(Meanwhile, in Nega Sean Nightmare)

Nega Sean:Ugghhhh, where the fuck an I.

?:Hello DouchBag.

Nega Sean:What the...

(He Slice Nega Sean with a chainsaw, and his head is back to his body, in which he does it again)

Nega Sean:I'M... GOING... TO...KILL...YOU...SEAN...YOU...BASTARD...

(Meanwhile, In Black Rose Nightmare)

Black Rose:Ughhhh,what the...

(Black Rose saw a bunch of fire's around her)

Black Rose:, FIRE!

(Black Rose tries to escape, but can't move, due to the fact that she's trap in Tree form)

Black Rose:...

Cylo:2

Jake:2

Kicks:1

Dex:2

Dash:1

Sean:2

Samatha:3

Metal:1

Darkness:2

Nega Sean:10th X

Black Rose:10th X

Ike:12th X

Don:12th X

Oh, also, I'm planning on doing a story on No More Heroes with Sonic the Hedgehog, so if you want to see that, I need 5 reviews, and yes, I'm putting my OC's in the battle!


	11. Round 6

Hey guy's, I got one review, and I need atlease 4 more so I can do a No More Heroes story with Sonic the Hedgehog.

OC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 6:What is love, you sicko.

Troy:Welcome back to the OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE, here's what happened so far, we went on a team relay contest, and my co-host decides to make things even, but their team failed and Nega Sean and Black Rose got elimiated, but now,it's time for love.

OC's:Love?

Greg:That's right, we got two love challenges since valentine day is in about a week, so here's you're first challenge, you have to hug you're crush.

Sean:Done.

(Hugged Samatha, in which, Samatha hugged backed)

Jake:Hey Cream...

Cream:Oh, hey (Got hugged by Jake)Oh... thanks?

Jake:You're welcome.

Dash:I wish my wife was here...

?:You're wish has come true my love.

(Dash turns around and saw Ruby was behind him)

Dash:RUBY!(Hugged Ruby)

Ruby:Aw, dashy.(kisses Dash in the Lips)

Dash:Thanks honney.

Troy:Hey, how did you get pass secrety.

Amy:So Sonic want's to talk to me about something, where is he.

Darkness:Hey Amy (Hugged Amy)

Amy:Ughhh, get offed me. (Flips Darkness on his back)

Greg:Uh-Oh.

Amy:What?

Greg:Since you refused, he gets to peck you're cheek and hug you.

Amy:WHAT!

Darkness:Hope this is okay. (Peck Amy in the cheek and Hugged her)

Amy:Leave me alone. (Punch Darkness in the gut)

Troy:Well, since you refused yet again, now Darkness get's to do 2 things, plus kiss you for three seconds.

Darkness:Okay.

Amy:NOOOO!

Greg:Oh, you want some more, well now he had to do those 3 things, and has to make out with you.

Amy:NEVER!

Troy:Well now Darkness get's to do 4 things and have sex with you.

Amy:I rather die in Sonic's hands instead of that guy.

Greg:Well damn, I guess Darkness lost the challenge.

Troy:Not quite Greg.

Greg:What do you... (Troy Whispered into Greg's ear)...Oh, I gotchya.

(Greg Shoot's Amy with the lust Dart, Amy turned to Darkness)

Amy:Wow, you look kinda cute, you wanna...

Darkness:Sure...

(Amy and Darkness went to a separate room)

Kicks:Hey Manic.

Manic:Yeah, what's...(Get's hugged by Kicks)...ummm,I'm not gay...

Kicks:I know.

Troy:Okay, since the other's don't have their crush, let's head to the second challenge,Spa Sparring, the rules is simple, one by one, you have to go in the hot spa, with only you're towels.

OC's:WHAT!

Greg:Yeah, so get to you're change room and get you're towels on, and I'll see you in the hot spa.

(The OC's went to their change room, and notice a note on the door)

"Here's you're towel, and don't ask for a diffrent one, or you're elimiated"

(The OC's went in the change room, and saw that the towel's were ment to hold the botton part of the bodies)

Kicks:AW COME ON!

(The other OC's had manage to get to the enterance of the Hot spring)

Troy:Alright guy's, it's time for the... hey wait a minute, Where's Kicks.

Kicks:Ummmm...right here.

(Kicks walk across the hall slowly and saw that Kicks actually has Boob implants)

Most of the OC's:WOAH!

(Cylo fainted)

Troy:WOAH,WHY THE FUCK DID YOU GET THOSE BOOBS FOR!

Kicks:I heard about the love challenge, and I though...

Greg:Just get in.

(The other OC's manage to get in the hot spring)

Greg:Ummm,Cylo, wake up.

Troy:Let's give him 5 minutes, or I'll disquallified him.

(5 minutes later, and Cylo didn't wake up)

Troy:Well, Cylo is here by Disquallified.

(Troy snapped his finger and Cylo falls through the trap door)

Troy:As for the rest of you guys, We'll be back... in about 40 minutes, so good luck.

(Both Troy and Greg left as the timer count's down)

(40 minutes later)

(Troy went back, and saw that the other's are still standing)

Troy:Okay, not what I have hoping for, but good job, and that's all there is, I'm Troy, and this is my Co-host Greg, and I'll see you next time on OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

(Meanwhile)

Cylo:Woah, what the,where an... what the...

(Cylo turned around and saw that all of his friends are dead)

Cylo:Guys, WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Jake:2

Kicks:1

Dex:2

Dash:1

Sean:2

Samatha:3

Metal:1

Darkness:2

Cylo:9th X

Nega Sean:10th X

Black Rose:10th X

Ike:12th X

Don:12th X


	12. Bonus Round

OC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Bonus Round:AGAIN!

Troy:Welcome back to the OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE, here's what happened so far, today, we went loving as we went through two love challenge, and in the end, Kicks had made Cylo get elimiated with his... you don't want to know, and we have manage to remove then, so now we can continued with the show, and it's time for a Bonus Round.

Dex:So... the reviewer busted again.

Greg:Wait, the reviewer's busted.

(Greg tries to run, but Troy catch him)

Troy:No dumbass,it's working fine, so you guy's know the rules.

Jake:Yeah, yeah, we picked a box, and hope that it contains a life.

Troy:Close, actually, we change it from boxes, to trapdoors(And don't worry, none of then contains the nightmare zone)you must choose between 13 buttons that will drop you below.

Dex:I'll go first.

(Dex examins the buttons, and choose button #7, when he pushed it, he falls through the trap door, and landed on a bunch of fan girls)

Dex:AW CRAP, NOT THE FAN GIRLS!

(The Fan Girls saw Dex, screek, and hugged Dex)

Dex:Auughh... what the...

Troy:Oh, you musted landed on the hugging type of fangirls, don't worry, they won't shread you to piece.

Dex:Really, thanks.

Troy:Okay, now it's Metal's turn.

Metal:Okay.

(Metal choose number #11, when he pushed it, he falls through, and landed on a big green mushroon)

Troy:And Metal get's an 1-up.

Metal:YESS!

Greg:Alright, one down, one left, so you better hurry, Samatha, since you have 3 lives still, we'll skip you, so Sean, you're up.

(Sean choose #6, and he falls through a mud pit with Pigs)

Sean:GAHHHH!

Troy:Looks like those pigs found a new roomate,Jake, you're up.

(Jake choose #1, and he landed in the middle of antartica)

Jake:Okay, even if I wasn't a penguin, this isn't cold.

Troy:What the...(Troy examins the temparture)... looks like the cooling device is broken, oh well,Kicks, You're up.

(Kicks choose #9, and he landed on a car)

Greg:MY CAR!

Kicks:OWwww.

Greg:Troy, why is my car down... oh wait, that's someelse's car, my bad, anyway's Darkness, you're up.

(Darkness choose #13, and he landed in a bunch of mirrors)

Darkness:What's with the mirrors.

Troy:To do this(Throws a flash gernade)and you might want to cover you're eyes.

(Before Darkness can, the gernade explode in front of his eyes)

Darkness:GAHHH, THE LIGHT, IT BURNS!

Greg:Just walk it off, alright, final contestant is Dash.

(Dash choose #12, and he landed on a computer, which it break)

Troy:And Dash get's an 1-up.

Dash:YEAh.

Troy:And don't worry, we'll be back with a new round shortly, so hang tight.

Jake:2

Kicks:1

Dex:2

Dash:2

Sean:2

Samatha:3

Metal:2

Darkness:2

Cylo:9th X

Nega Sean:10th X

Black Rose:10th X

Ike:12th X

Don:12th X


	13. Round 7

OC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 7:I don't have a addiction

Troy:Hey guy's, alright, let's head to our next challenge, temptations.

Dex:Of what...

Greg:Just trying to get you're stuff dumbass.

Troy:And we got a list of challenges that you guy's will be doing.

(Troy show's the list to our OC's)

Jake: Dance like Sniper in 'Wanna Dance Wanka' for the whole chapter, without stopping or getting a drink. Also place a table filled with his favorite drinks in front of him. If he stops for even a millisecond or grabs a drink, he loses

Kicks: Try to pickpocket a group of 6 Giants from Skyrim, without being sent to the moon by them (He has to wear shoes with heavy metal blocks in them). He then once he steals the items has to run 100 miles to the safety zone. But a quarter of the way in, Alduin and 9 Elder Dragons will start to attack him, and he can't retaliate to them. If he dies, or is unable to pickpocket 200 Golds worth in items and/or Gold, he loses.

Dex: Lock yourself in a small, cramped room below sub zero temperatures with heavy snow and Mister Freeze from Batman trying to kill you with his Freeze Gun. And he has to do this nude and can't fight back against Mister Freeze. If he fights back, freezes to death, or is killed by Mister Freeze, he loses

Dash: Let , use your leather jacket to wipe his ass with for toilet paper after he has to take the worst case of the runs the worlds ever seen, and then have him make out with his wife. And after that let him beat up his mother. And he can't get mad otherwise he loses.

Sean: Get a room with Samantha and do it

Samantha: Get a room with Sean and do it

Metal: Race Metal Sonic, and let him win. Then after he wins, let him beat you in a Dance off. Then after that let him take a crap on your head. If Metal reacts or wins, he loses

Jake:Hey wait a minute, where's Darkness.

(Both Troy and Greg examined the list)

Troy:Oh yeah,Darkness, why didn't you let us know.

Darkness:Well..I..Ummm...

Greg:You better had a good excuse.

Darkness:I...Ummm...well...you see...

Troy:Well since you didn't remined us, it's best that we forgot him.

Darkness:WHAT!

(Troy snapped his finger, and Darkness falls through the ground)

Troy:Now that's out of the way,hey Jake, what's you're favorite drink.

Jake:Don't have one.

Greg:Oh really, I heard their's a Ravioli drink.

Jake:Really, their is.

(Greg mixxed the drink, and place it on the table)

Jake:MINE!

Troy:Not so fast, you need to dance untill the show's over.

Jake:Okay, what dance should I do...

Greg:The sniper in Wanna dance wanka.

Jake:Goddamnit. (Started dancing)

Kicks:So all I have to do is steal 200 gold or worth in items from some giants, no problen.

Troy:Well here's you're suppliese, and good luck.

Kicks:On it.

(Kicks tries to walk, but notice that his boot is filled with metal block)

Kicks:Crap.

Dex:Okay, I manage to strip my clothing down, now what?

Troy:Get in the freezer and don't freeze.

Dex:Oh, that makes sence, it's like standing in water without getting wet.

(Dex went in the freezer, and saw that their's a big machanic guy in the freezer)

?:Who invited you here, Icy nude boy.

Dex:FUCK!

(Meanwhile)

Kicks:Okay, I manage to get 200 golds without getting caught, now I'll just head back to the stu...

(When Kicks look up, he saw's 9 Elder Dragons and on top of one of then is Alduin)

Kicks:...fuck...

(Back to the show)

Dash:You want me to do WHAT!

Troy:Just be a toilet paper,it's not that hard.

Dash:But...but...

Greg:Don't worry, you'll makeout with you're wife later, and you get to beat up you're mother, but don't get mad.

Dash:Fine, what's the worst thing that could happened.

(Dash was waiting when a Elder Dragons came crashing through the Studio Roof)

Dash:Wait, you want me to be HIS TOILET PAPER!

Troy:No dumbass, it's seens that one of our pet's have brought us something.

(The Dragon spit out a corps of Kicks)

Greg:Ewww, he's cover in saliva.

(Troy revied Kicks)

Troy:Sorry Kicks, but you're OUT!

(Troy Snapped his finger, and Kicks Falls through the trapdoor)

Greg:Here you go.

(Greg throw's a cow to the dragon, which he eat's it, and flies off with it)

Sean:So you want us to...

Samantha:Okay...

(Both Sean and Samatha went into the room)

Troy:Okay, since our guest isn't here...

(Before Troy can finish, Eggman came crashing through the doors and went into the bathroom)

Troy:Actually, he's here.

Eggman:GODDAMNIT, has anyone got any toilet paper.

Troy:Sure(Grab's Dash and throw's it to Eggman)

Eggman:Thanks.

Dash:Wait, this is even worst then the dragon, NOOOOOOOOOO!

Troy:Okay, we'll let Eggman do his buisness, so let's get to Metal challenge.

Metal:What, but...

Greg:Don't worry, just pretain that you're the winner, and you'll go throught this in a bre...(Smacked by Troy)OWWWWW!

Troy:Don't give advices to our OC.

Greg:Wha...

(Metal was at the race with Metal Sonic, and Metal Sonic won, he did a perfect dance, and he crap on his head)

Metal Sonic:LOSER, I'M THE GREATEST HEDGEHOG IN THE WORLD!

Sonic:OH YEAH!

(Sonic came running from his seat, to Metal Sonic)

Sonic:YOU, ME, THIS TRACK, NOW!

Metal Sonic:FINE, PREPARE TO LOSE HEDGEHOG!

(Both Sonic and Metal Hedgehog rushes out of the starting race)

Rouge:Man, they alway's fight.

Zoey:Yeah, It's like my dad facing a robot version of my dad.

Troy:Okay, Metal, you cleared the challenge.

(Eggman left the bathroom when Dash came's out, smoking mad)

Greg:And Dash lost the challenge.

Troy:Now I'll just check up on Jake and Dex.

Greg:And I'll check up on Sean and Samatha.

(Troy went to see Jake, who's still dancing, then he went to check Dex, and saw that Dex is hiding in the heater)

Troy:Hey , he's hiding in their.

:Thanks.

( freeze the Heater)

Dex:DAMNIT, FUCKEN COLD!

Troy:Just hang on until the show's over.

(Meanwhile)

(Greg was heading to the room, when Sean and Samatha walks out of the room)

Greg:So you're done.

Sean and Samtha:Yep.

Greg:Okay then, Both Sean and Samatha cleared the challenge.

Troy:And that's all the time we have here, I'm Troy, and this is my co-host, Greg, and I'll see you later in the OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

(Meanwhile:in Darkness nightmare)

Darkness:Ugghh, this is GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, THE LIGHT, IT BURNS!

(Meanwhile:In Kicks Nightmare)

Kicks:Ughhh, where an I...

?:Ahh baby, you look Sexy.

?:Yeah, I'm glad that I pick you over Sonic, it's a good thing I divorce him.

Kicks:What the...

(Kicks look closly, and saw that Manic and Rouge was making out with each other)

Kicks:...

(Back to the show)

Jake:So, do I get the drink.

Greg:Yeah sure.

Jake:SWEEET!

(Jake rushes to get his drink, only to discover that it's only water)

Jake:Wait, you mean I dance all for this... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GREG!

Greg:...fuck...

Jake:2

Dex:2

Dash:1

Sean:2

Samatha:3

Metal:2

Kicks:7th X

Darkness:7th X

Cylo:9th X

Nega Sean:10th X

Black Rose:10th X

Ike:12th X

Don:12th X


	14. Round 8

OC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 8:Battle of the clones

(Our OC's are waiting for Troy and Greg to show up when the power went out)

Jake:HEY, WHO TURNED OUT THE LIGHT!

Dex:Mabey they forgot to pay the electric bills again.

Sean:Well I know a guy who can fixed things(Tries to call the repair man)What the... I can't get a signal.

Metal:What, what's this?

(Metal picks ut a tape with a note "Play me on it")

Dash:Mabey this tape can explain what's going on?

Sean:You forgot we got no power.

Metal:And you forgot that I'm part robot.

(Metal attacht the cord to the Tv/Vcr to his corllet, and the video begain playing)

Troy:Hey guy's and welcome back to the OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE, here's what happened so far,we challenge our OC's throught their addictions,some made it, but Kicks got eaten and was elimiated from the challenge.

Greg:Oh, and we'er saying hi through Hawalii.

OC's:WHHHAAATTTT!

Troy:And we got a challenge for you, do you remenber Cylo.

Dex:Yeah, isn't that guy who is afraid of boobs.

Other OC's:Yeah!

Troy:Well it turns out that was a clone...

OC's:WHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTT!

Troy:And he brought more clones, you're challenge is to protect this building, and for an added bonus, who ever defeat's Cylo and send him throught the Nightmare zone, which by the way, is using this button at the Green room, you'll get an automatic pass to avoid the next challenge, oh and Cylo just manage to disabled the antenna,Radio wave,Security Systems, eletrical systems, oh and...

(A bunch of water came streening down the stage)

Troy:...the water systen, even the back-up generators, so the weapons is in room 216, so good luck, and protect this place as is this is you're house, good luck.

(The OC's shut off the Vcr,and went to Room 216, once their, they got geared up, and saw that Cylo and his clone was their, even a small Kirby like thing)

Sean:What the hell is that thing?

Samatha:It looks so cute.

Cylo:Alright Troy, where are you and where's Tsuna?

Dex:Who's Tsuna?

Dash:Don't know, mabey he's crazy, anyway, wish me luck.

(Before they can stop him, Dash went out of the room and fired his gun at Cylo, but Cylo 3 becain a human bullet for Cylo and Dies, Popo charge and slice Dash in halve with his wings)

Samatha:Okay, I'm taking back about that guy being cute.

(Cylo turned and saw our OC's)

Cylo:Hey, these guy's are trying to kill us, let's kill him.

Other Cylo's:Right.

(Cylo 4 went to close the door, and use his power to make Myst that cover's the room, which block's the OC's)

Jake:Hey, I can't see.

Metal:Just grab on to me, I can see through the myst with my thermal vision.

(The other OC's grab Metal and they went to the green room, Cylo 2 saw then and tries to shoot, but Dex shot first and Cylo 2 went down)

Sean:Nice shot.

Dex:Thanks.

(Once they got to the green room, they saw a remote control on the table)

Metal:So this is the remote,now let's get Cylo before...

(Before Metal can finish, he was slice in halve by Popo)

Samatha:NOOOO!

(Samatha shoot's wildly, causing the OC's to take cover, and Samatha manage to kill Popo, and break the window, causing the myst to clear out)

Sean:Woah, now that's was crazy, but we need to stop Cylo before it's too late.

Jake:I'll get the secerity systen working, you guy's find Cylo.

Other OC's:RIGHT!

(Jake went to the secerity room while the other OC's went to find Cylo, Jake had manage to get to the Secerity room, and saw Cylo 5 playing with the buttons)

Cylo 5:Weee, I'm playing, I'm playing, I'm playing, I'm(Shotted by Jake)now I'm dead.

(Cylo 5 falls to the ground and Jake started to repair the system)

(Meanwhile)

(The OC's was examing the rooms when they saw Cylo,Cylo 4, and Girl Cylo)

Cylo:WHERE IS SHE, AND WHERE IS THIS NIGHTMARE ZONE!

Girl Cylo:You know, you need to calm down.

Cylo:NOOO, I'M NOT RESTING UNTIL I FIND MY TSUNA!

Cylo 4:But we search the whole building, and we didn't find ether Tsuna or the Nightmare Zone.

Cylo:Well mabey you aren't looking better, now let's find my Tsuna and the Nightmare Zone NOWWW!

Dex:That's it, can't take this anymore.

(Dex started to fire his gun, and manage to kill Cylo 4, but Girl Cylo manage to knocked out Dex)

Sean:Dex, NOOOO!

Cylo:Look, why do we fight, we can work together and we can get our prize separatly.

Sean:But you're...Thing had killed my friends, and it wouldn't be fair if we take the prize by force.

Cylo:Well if you're not going with us, then you'll die.

Sean:Bring it on.

(Sean dropped his gun and charge at Cylo, while Girl Cylo and Samatha are fighting with eachother)

(Meanwhile)

(Jake has manage to finish repairing the secerity systen, and saw that Cylo and Sean are fighting)

Jake:Aw crap, better help out.

(And Jake rushes out of the secerity room)

(Meanwhile)

(Cylo and Sean are still fighting and Samatha manage to kill Girl Cylo, but Cylo manage to pushed Sean out of the way, and attent's to slice Samatha in halve, but he fall's through the trapdoor)

Samatha:AHHHHHHHHHH...huh?

Jake:You should've stay in their Cylo.

Sean and Samatha:JAKE!

(Both Sean and Samatha hugged Jake as Dex wake's up)

Dex:Ugghhh, where an I.

Sean:It's over, we won.

Dex:Really, SWEET!

Troy:Hey guy's, we're back.

Greg:So, you guy's won hu..HOLY CRAP,WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DID TO THIS PLACE!

Jake:Oh, it's cause of...nevermined,I manage to send Cylo throught the Nightmare zone.

Troy:Good job Jake, we'll skipped you're challenge, as for the rest of you survivor's, good work on staying alive.

Dex:What about Dash and Metal, he died.

Troy:Oh, well I normaly send Dash to the Nightmare zone, but he did help out, so he'll be spared from the Nightmare zone.

Sean:Great.

Greg:And as for you Jake, you might want to repair our systen.

Jake:Well it's better than being in a challenge, so where do you want me to start.

Greg:Just start reparing.

Jake:Okay.

(And Jake started with the repair, Troy revied Metal and Dash, and Told Dash that he's not going to the Nightmare zone, but he is elimiated from the challenge)

Dash:Well,that's okay, at lease Cylo's madrage is over.

Metal:Yeah, and... hey wait, Cylo keeps mecianing Tsuna, is she/he/it is real?

Troy:Actually it's a she and yes, we kept her locked in a separate building, and we'll bring her out if she can convince Cylo to stay in their, but it doesn't madder now, I'm Troy and I'll see you next time in the OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

(Meanwhile:In Real Cylo's nightmare)

Cylo:Ughh, so this is the nightmare zone, well it's a good thing I have this Cresant Wing, so I'll be gone and plan my revange on those OC's.

(Cylo used the Cresant Wing, but it has no effect)

Cylo:What, why's my Cresant Wing having no effect?

?:Cause you're power's and skills are shut down.

Cylo:What...

(Cylo turned and saw (N)Tsuna)

Cylo:TSUNA, I WAS SO WORRYED ABOUT YOU!

(Cylo tries to hugged Tsuna, but he went passed her)

(N)Tsuna:You're weak Cylo, I never loved you, and why do you think that I was going to be in that building you retard.

Cylo:But...but...

(N)Tsuna:BUT NOTHING, YOU ARE WEAK, PATHETIC LOSER I EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!

(And Cylo was crying on the ground)

Jake:2

Dex:2

Sean:2

Samatha:3

Metal:1

Dash:6th X

Kicks:7th X

Darkness:7th X

Cylo:9th X

Nega Sean:10th X

Black Rose:10th X

Ike:12th X

Don:12th X

Oh, and by the way Anon DragonRider, last time I check,Cylo is actually in the Nightmare Zone, but he'll get his chance to escape, later, so don't do this Clone thing, and I'll tried to see if Cylo can escape (No promises)


	15. Round 9

OC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 9:INSTANT RACE

Troy:Hello and welcome back to the OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE,here's what happened so far,when one of our competitor's went madily rage, our OC's defened this show from then, and we sent Cylo back to the nightmare zone...

Greg:YEAH, AND I DON'T WANT ANY CLONES THAT WANT TO DESTROY THIS SHOW OR I'LL...

Troy:I think they get it, anyway's, Dash and Metal failed, but due to Dash sacrifice, we spared him from the nightmare zone, so here's Dash up their, how's it going Dash.

Dash:Prety good.

Ruby:And I glad he didn't get sent to that...place.

Sonic:It's called the nightmare zone, and I should know that I been in their.

Dash:So you're elimiated in...

Rouge:Actually, he was 2nd, and the reason he was in their was due to the dare.

Ruby:Oh...

Troy:Anyway's, it's time for a Insta-challenge.

Dex:Insta what?

Greg:Let me sumed it up to you, we're dropping one of you guy's in this challenge.

OC's:WHAT!

Troy:That's right, but the good new's is that if you came in first, you gain a prize.

Samatha:What prize?

Troy:You'll see, anyway's, it's time for you're challenge, you start from way up their...

(Troy point's to the platform (The height is 10000ft tall))

Troy:...and you'll dive down to that pool...

(Troy point's to the pool)

Troy:...and you must grab a key and unlock you're prize, and their's one key, the farrest person is elimiated, but will not suffer the Nightmare zone.

Metal:Are you a man, or a physco.

Greg:What is a man, a misserable pile of secret's, but enough talk, HAVE AT YOU!

(Troy and the OC's stared in Greg)

Greg:What... I alway's wanted to say that.

Troy:Right... anyway guy's, get to you're position.

(The OC's went to their places)

Troy:Is their any questions before you jump.

Sean:Yes, what happen...

Troy:And GOO!

(Troy pushed the button, and the platform gave in and our OC's was falling to the ground)

Troy:This may take a while.

Greg:Yeah... I'll order some pizza.

Troy:Right.

(40 minutes later)

Troy:Man this pizza's good, where did you order it from?

Greg:Pizza hut.

Troy:Right, oh look, our OC's is getting to the pool now.

(The OC's has landed in the pool, Dex went and grab a key when he notice that their's 25 key's)

(Dex:So, their's a 1/25 chance that I'll win, time for progress elimiations)

(Dex grabbed a key and went out of the pool, and attempt's to unlock the chest, but didn't work)

Dex:Damnit, next key.

(The Other OC's had brought their key while Dex dived in again)

(25 minute's later)

(There was 5 key's left, and Dex went to grab one)

(Dex:Okay, this gotta work)

(Dex grabbed a key, and notice Sean went passed him, Dex went out of the pool and attempts to unlocked the chest, but no luck)

Dex:Damnit, not again.

(Dex went back in the pool and saw that Sean had dived out of the pool, and Dex dived back in, Sean saw that Jake and Metal was closing in on then, and Sean rushed to the chest, he attenpts to unlocked the chest, and was successful)

Sean:YES, I WIN.

Troy:Congradulation Sean, you're Prize is waiting for you.

(Sean opened the chest, and was grabbed and stuffed in the chest)

Troy:Okay, while Sean is enjoying his prize, we'll check who camed the farthest.

(Troy examines the progress of our OC's while Greg check the distance from the chest)

(10 minutes later)

Troy:Okay, after going through some serious business, we determine that Samatha was the farthest competitor so she's been elimiated from the challenge.

Samatha:What, but...

(Before Samatha can finished, a women camed out of the chest)

Tsuna:OKAY, WHO'S THE WISE GUY WHO LOCK ME IN THIS CHEST WITH THAT GUY!

Greg:Uh...

Troy:...oh...

Tsuna:You guy's are dead.

Troy:Right, Rouge,Sonic,Zoey, You'll be in charge untill we get back, and as for you Greg... RUN!

(Both Troy and Greg rushed out of the studio with Tsuna chasing then)

Tsuna:GET BACK HERE!

Samatha:So what happened.

Sean:Oh, I just got violated by her.

Samatha:Well the bad new's is that I'm out.

Sean:Man, can this be any worst.

(A random guy came out of nowhere and stabbed Sean in the chest)

Random Guy:You suck Sean.

(After that, two secerity guard's came and take him away, while two medic's came and revied Sean)

Rouge:Okay, since Troy and Greg are away, I guess we have to run this show now.

Sonic:Right, anyway's, We'll be back with our Final 4, so who do you think is going to win, will it be Jake,Dex,Sean,Or Metal, I'm Sonic, this is my Wife Rouge, and Our Daughter Zoey...

Zoey:And We'll see you next time in the OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

Jake:2

Dex:2

Sean:2

Metal:1

Samatha:5th X

Dash:6th X

Kicks:7th X

Darkness:7th X

Cylo:9th X

Nega Sean:10th X

Black Rose:10th X

Ike:12th X

Don:12th X


	16. Round 10

OC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 10:Time for the Semi-Semi-Semi-Semi Finals

(Sonic was rushing through the halls when Rouge and Zoey came from there rooms)

Sonic:About time, what took you guy's so long?

Rouge:What...I have to get my makeup on before getting to the show.

Zoey:And I got this note to do something.

Sonic:What note, let me see that.

(Sonic grabbed the note and started reading)

"Zoey,can you go to the tech room and push the following number's on area 12:14,2,16,26,15, Thank's.

Troy"

Sonic:So... why did he...

Zoey:Don't know.

(Meanwhile:At Cylo's nightmare)

(Cylo was getting kissed,licked, and maked out with (N)Tsuna untill a figure came crashing down onto the ground)

Cylo:WOAH, WHAT WAS THAT!

(N)Tsuna:Ummmm...Gotta go.

(Before Cylo can speak to (N)Tsuna, she left, when Cylo turned, he saw a giant monster with tesicals coming out of his body and holding a rocket launcher)

?:SSSTTTTAAARRRRSSSSS!

Cylo:OH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...

(Back to the show)

Sonic:Hey guy's, and welcome back to the OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

Rouge:And to those we're wondering where's Troy and Greg,well...

Zoey:They're in the hospital healing so they won't be back untill tomorrow, so here's what happened so far...

Sonic:Our OC's have to go throught this Insta-challenge that involves diving, swining, and unlocking.

Rouge:Dex has the head start, but Sean manage to win the challenge...

Zoey:Unfortually for Samatha, she was elimiated for being too slow, andit didn't go well for Sean ether...

Sonic:So...

Dex:So what's this challenge going to be loser...

(Rouge slaps Dex in the face)

Dex:OWWW!

Rouge:You're lucky it's just a slap, you won't like it when I have to use my heels.

Sonic:Well thanks Rouge, anyway,Today's challenge is that we're spliting our 4 competitor's into two.

Metal:So it's a double elimiation?

Zoey:No, we're holding a tourament style of 4 player's.

Sean:So how...

Sonic:Anyway's, for this challenge, you need to stay on that platform...

(Sonic points towards the platform with two 50ft sticks on the roof)

Sonic:...and keep those Sticks balance, or the platform will fall.

Rouge:First two fall's have to face eachother.

Sonic:While the last two will face eachother.

Zoey:So Get to you're places.

(The OC's went up the platform and was holding two 50ft sticks on their hands)

Sonic:And...GO!

(1 hour later)

(All four OC's have been balancing and was not showing signs of dropping)

Rouge:Augghhh, this is taking too long.

Zoey:Don't worry, I got an Idea.

(Zoey went out of the stage,and cameback with a tennis shooter, and started firing at our OC's)

Dex:OW, hey, that's cheating.

Zoey:Well you guy's are taking too long, so for every hour passed, I'll keep making sure that at lease two of you guy's dropped it.

Metal:You have got to be OWWW!

Jake:Yeah, it's not like that OWWW!

(After that shot, Jake dropped the stickes and falls off the platform)

Rouge:Finally.

Sean:Better be careful.

(Sean manage to dodge the tennis ball while the other's are still dodging)

(3 hour's later)

(Zoey has brougt out electric fences, paintball guns, and bean bag cannon's, but our OC's are standing strong)

Zoey:And the next hour is pased, I'll be right back.

(Zoey went out, and brought back a large blow dryer)

Dex:AW COME ON, WHERE THE HELL IS SHE GETTING THOSE ITENS!

Rouge:Why I...

Sonic:Rouge, calm down...

(Dex has survied the blast, and Metal couldn't hold the sticks anymore, so he dropped and falls out of the platform)

Rouge:Okay, so our first Semi Finals is Jake vs Metal...

Sonic:And the next challenge of the Semi Finals is Dex vs Sean, well folks, that's all the time we have here, I'm Sonic, this is my wife Rouge, and my daughter Zoey.

Zoey:And We'll see you next time in the OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

Rouge:Oh yeah.

(Rouge went up to Dex, and Kicked him in the balls with her Heel's(OUCH)

Jake:Vs Metal

Dex:Vs Sean

Sean:Vs Dex

Metal:Vs Jake

Samatha:5th X

Dash:6th X

Kicks:7th X

Darkness:7th X

Cylo:9th X

Nega Sean:10th X

Black Rose:10th X

Ike:12th X

Don:12th X


	17. Round 11

OC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 11:Jake vs Metal:Love on time

Troy:Hey... we're Baaacccckkk...

Greg:Yeah, and we're better then ever, and to those who wanted to know about that bitch, well she got deserived, but we needed to stay at the hospital for a day.

(Meanwhile:In Cylo's Nightmare)

Tsuna:Ughhh,where an I?

Cylo:Tsuna?

Tsuna:CYLO!

(Tsuna charge, and hugged Cylo)

Tsuna:I MISSED YOU, I THOUGHT YOU WE'RE DEAD!

Cylo:So... you're not the nightmare version of you.

Tsuna:Nooo...why.

Cylo:Good enough.

Tsuna:Well, atlease I'm with you, nothing...

?(Okay, you all know this character, so I'll just put his name there)Nemesis:SSSSTTTAARRRSSSS!

Both Cylo and Tsuna:FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...

(Back to the show)

Troy:And we got the stuff from Sonic, so here's what happened so far, it was time for a tourament, and Sonic and Rouge decided to test their endurance, and Zoey decided to help out...

Greg:A real Big help.

Rouge:HEY!

Greg:What, I was saying that if she havn't cause those event's, it would take forever.

Rouge:...oh...

Troy:Anyway's,we have our matchup, Jake will face Metal, while Dex will face Sean, and we got some big new's, Jake's wife from his show Cream,has a new child, so here's Cream and Cocoa.

(Troy point's towards Cream and Cocoa)

Cream:Thank you, thank you, and Jake, Goodluck.

(JakeXCream started Cheering for Jake(Wow, even in my show,Jake got his fans))

Troy:Okay, now let's head toward's the first semi final, TIME-OFF, the rules is simple, Metal will start first and must concered the challenge, if he clears it, then Jake must beat that time limit, and Metal has many tries as he can, if he gived up, he's disquallified, if Jake can't beat Metal's time, then Metal wins,so Metal,here's you're challenge, you must start a very illogical converstion with Metal Sonic and Omega.

Metal:WHATTT!

Troy:You have a problen?

Metal:Well...Omega's good, but...

Greg:Yeah...don't worry, here's this speech I just made.

Metal:Sweet, thank's Greg. (Grab Greg's speech)

Troy:How many time's I have to say to...

Greg:I know,I know, but I got a nasty surprize for Jake.

Jake:Wha...

Greg:Nevermine, let's get his challenge over with,Bring Omega and Metal Sonic.

(Both Omega and Metal Sonic came to the stage)

Omega:WHAT THE... WHY'S EGGMAN ROBOT HERE.

Metal Sonic:AND WHY HE'S HERE.

(Both Omega and Metal Sonic was about to fight, but Metal block both of then)

Metal:Guy's,Guy's,Guy's,look at you, you fight eachother, allway's blaming eachother, but you're forgetting the fact that, we're all the same on the inside, now I'm going to backed off, and I'll let you decide not on you're outside, but in you're inside.

(Metal backed off as both Omega and Metal Sonic looked at eachother, and hugged eachother)

Omega:OMG,I REGRET EVER FIGHTING YOU.

Metal Sonic:AND I REGRET FIGHTING YOU.

Greg:Aww, how touching.

Troy:Was is due to you're part robot, or cause it was you're speech that you just made.

(Omega,Metal Sonic,Metal,and Greg stared at Troy)

Troy:Okay...so our touching moment has started in 2:30 minutes, so Jake, if you can beat that time, then you'll advance to the finals.

Jake:Okay, what's my challenge.

Troy:You must go through a maze and get to you're favorite food.

Jake:You mean...

Greg:Yes,but the problen is that their's Regenerators in the maze.

Jake:What's a Regenerator?

Troy:From Dead Space.

Jake:Wha...

Troy:I'll show you.

(Troy show's Jake a Regenerator)

Jake:Really...

Troy:And we also added Regenerator's from RE4.

Jake:Aw crap...

Greg:Oh, and by the way, if you don't complete you're challenge, well.

(Greg whispered into Jake's ear(I'll show you what's at the end earlier during Metal's dare))

(Meanwhile)

Cream:Why are you doing this Tails.

Tails:Look, I know kidnapping you is a bad thing, but...

Cream:But what?

Tails:I love you Cream, I just can't stand losing you.

Cream:Well I got to admit that was touching, but...

Tails:But what?

Cream:Well, I'm kinda too young to go into relationship, but I'm getting close.

Tails:But didn't you...

Cream:Yeah, I know, but... look,I need a moment with my son, and after my dare from Jake is over,mabey I'll hang out with you.

Tails:Well...okay, mabey eating this food will cheer me up.

Cream:Aren't you suppose to wait.

Tails:Oh yeah.

(The signal has been sounded)

Tails:Oh, time to eat.

(Tails grab a fork and was about to eat Jake's Ravioli(Uh-oh))

Jake:Falco...

(Before Tails can looked up, Jake came crashing through the walls,and punching Tails in the side chin,sending him across the planet)

Jake:PUNCH!

Tails:FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...

Jake:Nobody...And I do mean Nobody...TOUCH MY RAVIOLI EXCEPT...(Jake turned and saw Cream with her son)...Cream.

Cream:Hey Jake.

Jake:What happened.

Cream:Well,Troy asked me to be here just in case you have completed you're challenge.(Okay, Cream was lying, she was kidnapped by Tails, but don't tell Jake that)

Jake:Oh...

Cream:So,can I eat the ravioli with you.

Jake:Oh...Well...yeah sure.

(Jake grab a fork, gived it to Cream, and started eating it with Cream)

Troy:So Jake had cleared the challenge in...WOAH,0:05231451241241241315 second's.

Greg:Now that's a brand new records.

Troy:Well folks, that was some challenge,so tuned in next time and we're getting Dex to face Sean, I'm Troy, he's Greg, and I'll see you next time in OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

Jake:Vs Dex/Sean

Dex:Vs Sean/(If won)Vs Jake

Sean:Vs Dex/(If won)Vs Jake

Metal:4th/3rd X

Samatha:5th X

Dash:6th X

Kicks:7th X

Darkness:7th X

Cylo:9th X

Nega Sean:10th X

Black Rose:10th X

Ike:12th X

Don:12th X


	18. Round 12

OC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Round 12:Dex Vs Sean:SUPER ULTRA MEGA ULTIMATE BOSS RUSH ENDURANCE BATTLE(Good god that was a long title)

Troy:Hello,and welcome back to the OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE,here's what happened so far,it was a start of our first semi-finals match against Jake and Metal, Metal manage a good time with a-lot of help from you know who...

Greg:What...

Troy:But Jake had manage to beat Metal quickly...

Greg:But it was not painless, well, not to Tails...

Troy:...and manage to gain a spot in the final's, okay, now it's time for Sean and Dex.

Greg:And we've been getting mail's about our semi-finals having to fight eachother, and we finally decided that our second match, both Dex and Sean will be fighting...

(Both Dex and Sean turned and was about to fight)

Greg:...against our 4 fighter's.

Both Dex and Sean:Wha...

Troy:What,you thought you two will be fighting eachother,this isn't a fighting tourament, otherwise we have to be the badguy's.

Dex:Have you guy's watch any fighting movies.

Greg:Yes, anyway's, you two will fight our four fighter's one at a time, if you die at one of the boss, you're out.

Jake:So if both Dex and Sean died, does that mean I automaticly win?

Troy:Nice try Jake, but if both Sean and Dex dies, we'll check to see who lasted longer in that fight, oh and the fastest time on beating the opponents will win and will face Jake in the finals, so Dex, you're up.

Dex:Alright, so who's my first oppoment.

(Before Dex can get his answer, The gate was openning and come's out a big guy with a giant head and rollerblades on his feet)

Dex:What the fu...

?:You're...you're Dex the hedgehog.

Dex:Yeah...and who are you...

?:Oh,you know me,everybody know's Slappy, and you're the one that's not going to face the next fighter.

(Info of how Greg got his slappy(Okay, that's a bit dark))

(Earlier)

Greg:Okay, so all I have to do is to find this Slappy person,this shouldn't be too har...what the fuck.

(Greg examines the body with a giant head on the ground,and he didn't notice Slappy was behind him)

Slappy:You're, you're Greg Martena.

(Greg turned and saw Slappy)

(Greg:So this is Slappy,he think's he's on tv, better play along)

Greg:Hey Slappy, how are you doing.

Slappy:How am I doing...Chuck Green just started the outbreak and took something away from me, My girl.

(Slappy was heading toward's the dead body on the ground)

Slappy:She was so beautiful, And we had so much in common,we were going on a date tonight, and she loved me,for who I am, but now... now... LOOK AT HER NOW, now she's dead, Dead, because of Chuck Green, he brought the zombies here, he ruined everything!

(Slappy grabbed his weapons,which is his waterpistol filled with gasoline that shoot's out fire)

Slappy:I'LL NEVER GET A DATE NOW!

Greg:Well I'm sorry about you're lost, but I got an Idea, if you can appear in my show and at least beat one of my contestant's, I'll get my co-host to revive you're girl.

Slappy:Really, okay, I'll do it.

Greg:Great, here's the address.

(Back to the show)

Dex:So you're telling me I have to beat this nerd.

Slappy:I'm going to kill you to get my girl backed.

Dex:What, you think beating me is going to get you're girl back, face it, she left you cause you suck...

Slappy:She didn't left me, She accept me for who I am, it was cause of CHUCK GREEN, HE BROUGHT THE ZOMBIES TO FORTUME CITY,HE RUINED EVERYTHING!

Dex:Wait, fortune city...

Slappy:I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NOW!

Dex:Shit...

(5 minutes later)

(Dex has manage to dodge his attack's and manage to knock him out)

Troy:And Dex wins.

Dex:YES!

(Troy revied Slappy)

Troy:Okay Sean, you're up.

Sean:Okay,you're going down Slappy.

(4 minutes later)

Troy:And Sean wins.

(Troy revied Slappy and teleported Slappy back to Fortune City, before Chuck Green took a look at a dead body)

Greg:Okay, Sean is in the lead by 1 minutes,Dex, here's you're next opponment.

Dex:If is an another nerd, I'm going to wedgie him.

(The gate opens, and comes out a giant mucsled man with a heltment that look's like a skull, and a body armor that looks like an X)

?:You Suck!

Dex:Oh fucked...

(Meanwhile)

Troy:Okay hey, watch the arms man.

(Troy was being dragged by two guards, and was thrown in front of the same man from before)

Guard 1:Shao Kahn, we brought this intruder who clains to have a meeting with you.

Shao Kahn:I heard of you before, so what make's you think you can have you're little talk with me.

Troy:Well I came to say that I can help you out, if you can beat at lease one of my contestants at my show.

Melena:What make's you think you want a couple of puny man to fight the emperor of outworld.

Troy:Oh, they aren't no organdairly man, these guy's just went through some of the deadliest challenges from my show.

Kano:And the Emperor has manage to defeat many opponments from many worlds.

Troy:Okay, how about this, if you can manage to defeat one contestant's in my show, I'll get you're warrior throught the barrier and get you guy's to earthworld.

Shao Kahn:Hmmmm...

Quan Chi:This must be a trap from Raiden.

Shang Tsung:He has never heard of Raiden.

Troy:Wait, how did you...

Sheeva:He just stole a part of you're soul while you're talking with the emperor.

Troy:What the...oh why you litt...

Shao Kahn:I'm in.

Troy:What, oh great, here's the address, and good luck, oh and you can perform you're fatalities in my show.

(Back to the show:12 minutes later)

(Dex has manage to defeat Shao Kahn in a close match)

Troy:And Dex won the match.

Dex:YES!

(Troy revive Shao Kahn)

Greg:Alright Sean, you're up and why are you...

(Before Greg can finish,Sean perform his Final Smash on Shao Kahn in one minute)

Greg:Oh...

(Troy revive Shao Kahn and Teleport him back to Outworld)

Troy:Okay, Dex, here's you're next opponment.

(The gate was openning and came out a Small Metal knight with a lance and a shield)

Dex:What the...

(Earlier)

(Troy:Why did he send me to space to get the next fighter, this isn't going to end well)

(Troy was floating around and saw a giant sun clock)

Troy:So you're Nova.

Nova:That is correct, what is you're wish.

Troy:I need Galacta Knight to appear in my show and attempt to defeat my contestant's.

Nova:You're wish is granted.

Troy:Great, see ya.

(Back to the show:20 minutes later)

Troy:And Dex has defeat Galacta Knight,(Revives Galacta)Alright Sean, you're up.

Sean:Okay.

(10 minutes later)

Greg:And Sean has manage to defeat Galacta and manage to take a huge lead, looks like Dex is going to lose, but he still has one more contestant's to go, good luck Dex.

(The gate was about to opened, but sudenlly, a giant winged bat came crashing throught the gate)

Dex:What the...

Troy:Look's like Marx Soul couldn't wait anymore.

Greg:Yeah, good luck.

(60 minutes later)

Troy:And it looks like Dex has manage to survive the battle, but it looks like Sean can take the win, good luck.

Sean:Thanks.

Samatha:Sean, Go beat that thing.

Sean:Thanks Samatha.

(And before Sean was ready, Marx Soul split in halve and sucked Sean in, and was dead before hitting the ground)

Marx Soul:HAHAHAHA, I'M GOING TO RULE THE WORLD!

(And before he can do that, he was blasted by Troy's lazer cannon)

Troy:Yeah, if the other's win, I'll allow, not you, and my arm is hurting from all of that charging.

Sean:Damnit, well at lease I win.

Troy:Actually, the winner is Dex.

Both Sean and Samatha:WHAT!

Samatha:But Sean has a huge win.

Greg:Didn't you heard before, if one of our contestant dies, the other wins, and since Dex won that battle, he won the challenge.

Sean:NOOOOOOO!

Troy:So our final battle is between Jake Vs Dex, two TOD host's, two friends, and in 7 day's, we'll have our winner.

Greg:And it's all up to you, here's how it's work, you go to Troy's homepage, and vote on who's going to win, you have 7 day's to vote, but on the 7th day, we're going to review our winner on the story.

Troy:So if you want ether Jake or Dex to win, then vote, I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and we'll see you next time on the OC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

Jake:Vs Dex

Dex:Vs Jake

Sean:3rd/4th X

Metal:4th/3rd X

Samatha:5th X

Dash:6th X

Kicks:7th X

Darkness:7th X

Cylo:9th X

Nega Sean:10th X

Black Rose:10th X

Ike:12th X

Don:12th X

So Remenber,if you want you're favorite OC to win, please vote.


	19. 3rd Place Round

OC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

3rd place round:LLLet's get ready to rumbleeeee!

Troy:Welcome back to the OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE,here's what happened so far,it was time for Dex and Sean to fight against our 4 bosses from diffrent video games, Sean has a huge advantage, but in the end, his cockieness has cost him the match, and his life, causing Dex to reach the finals.

Greg:And if you couldn't vote before, that was due to the fact that we have some problens, but we have manage to fix it now, so vote away.

Troy:And now we'll have our 3rd place challenge.

(Both Metal and Sean turned and face eachother)

Troy:You do realize that you're also facing Samatha,Right...

Sean:Wha...

Metal:Fine, atlease I'll win.

Samatha:HEY, ME AND SEAN CAN BEAT YOU, AND WE'RE GOING TO FACE EACHOTHER SOON!

Sean:Yeah wait wha...

Troy:Anyway,here's you're challenge,you three are going up on the 50000000ft platform, and must find a way to land without dying, first person landed saftly will win 3rd place.

Metal:What's the point of...

Greg:GET GOING!

(All three OC's went to the top of the platform)

Troy:Ready...set... GOOOOOOO!

(All three OC's jumped off the platform)

Troy:Okay, it's going to take a while, so...

Greg:Way ahead of you.

(20 hour's later)

Troy:Man, they are still falling...

Greg:Yeah...

Troy:Remined me to speed up the video next time.

Greg:Got it.

(2 hour's later)

Troy:Finally, they're getting close to the ground now.

(And before the OC's crashed in the ground, Sean pulles out the parachute, and Samatha grab's on to him)

Troy:What the...

Greg:Where the fuck did he get his parachute from...

Troy:Did you have something to do with him.

Greg:No...

(And Sean landed on the ground, and Samatha landed on the ground after that, and finally,Metal crashed to the ground)

Greg:METAL, NOOO(Went over to Metal)Are you alright, what happened to you're parachute.

Troy:GREG!

Greg:Uh-oh...

(Troy snapped his finger, and Greg falls through the trapdoor)

Troy:Mabey a few minutes in the Nightmare zone oughta teach you, as for you Sean, you are our winner and you'll be in 3rd place, well folks, that's all the time we have here and HEY(Troy turned and saw that Sean and Samatha was kissing)GET A ROOM, anyway's, I'm Troy, and I'll see you next time in the OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

(Meanwhile:In Greg's nightmare)

Greg:OWWWW,note to self, don't say stuff outloud, well atlease I'm part robot, so nothing can go wrong with me.

(Greg turned and saw a bunch of boldiers came crashing thorught the walls)

Greg:FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

(And Greg got runned over by the bolder's)

Jake:Vs Dex

Dex:Vs Jake

Sean:3rd

Samatha:4th

Metal:5th

Dash:6th X

Kicks:7th X

Darkness:7th X

Cylo:9th X

Nega Sean:10th X

Black Rose:10th X

Ike:12th X

Don:12th X

So yeah, manage to fixed the problen, so vote on who do you want to win.


	20. Battle Royal

OC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Battle royal:INSIDE A FUCKEN MASION

Troy:Welcome back to the OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE, here's what happened so far,it was time for the 3rd place round and our OC's has to skydive offed a huge air time, and in the end, Sean took 3rd place, and now it's time for our battle royal in the nightmare zone.

(Troy went in the trapdoor(Wearing a special device that Troy can only use(and if someone take's it and wear it, it will review as a closer image of their nightmare))and went to Greg's nightmare)

Troy:So Greg...

Greg:OKAY,OKAY, I'LL NEVER HELP AN ANOTHER OC AGAIN unless you told me to.

Troy:Meeeh, close enough(Hands Greg the device)Now comeone, we got a battle royal to go to.

Greg:Sweet,so...

Troy:Already got it planned out.

(Troy and Greg went to the control room(That is outside the Nightmare zone)and put the OC's that was in the Nightmare Zone and put then in a room)

Cylo:What the...

Ike:So is it over.

Don:Yeah,for you.

Ike:FUCK YOU!

Nega Sean:This is going to be a long day isn't it.

(Troy then activate the speakerphone)

Troy:Okay guys, I think you're reunion is a bit bad, so I'm going straite to the point, I'm giving you a chance to escape the Nightmare zone.

Cylo:You heard that Tsuna, we can escape.

Tsuna:Yes, but how?

Nega Sean:Then you guy's will be loser's cause I know how to.

Troy:Oh really, if you think that escaping Sonic's Nightmare is going to get you out, then fat chance.

Nega Sean:Damnit.

Black Rose:So how...

Troy:It's simple, you have to go through the Nightmare Masion.

Kicks:A Nightmare what?

Troy:A Nightmare Masion is where the Greatest fear's are put in one Masion,and only one door can get you out, so choose wisely.

Greg:Oh and if you choose the wrong door, you're going to be trap there untill the finals are over.

Darkness:WHAT!

Troy:Good luck, and GO!

(The OC's turned and saw the masion, and rushed in through the door)

Nega Sean:Well shit, which door is it.

Ike:I believe it's that door.

Don:HEY, I SAW THAT DOOR FIRST BASTARD!

Ike:WELL I CALLED IT FIRST DOUCHBAG, SO IT'S MINE!

(Both Ike and Don fight over a door, then a giant squid techical comes in and grab both of then, and after that, the door vanish)

Darkness:Wow, no surprize.

(25 minutes later)

Black Rose:I hope this door can get me out.

(Black Rose opened the door and saw a giant hammer, and was crushed by the hammer,after that, a giant vachume comes in and suck's Black Rose in, and after that, the door vanish)

(30 minutes later)

Kicks:Okay, so many doors, but I believe this is the way out.

Darkness:Out the way(Pushed Kicks out of the way)I'm Taking the win(Darkness open the door and saw a giant wind sucker and was sucking Darkness away)SHIIIIIII!

(After Darkness was sucked in, the door vanished)

Kicks:Wow, glad it wasn't me.

(40 minutes later)

Cylo:Okay, so all we have left is me,Tsuna,Kicks,and Nega Sean,and we all check all of the doors except the upstairs floey, so I bet that's our ticket out of here.

Kicks:Right.

(The surviving OC's went upstairs and was checking the doors)

Kicks:Okay, let's get out of here.

(Kicks Opened the door, and saw a bunch of zombies, and was being grabbed by the zombies)

Kicks:AHHHH,HELP ME!

(But the zombies manage to pull Kicks in and the door vanish behind him)

Nega Sean:Okay...(Nega Sean open the door a little bit, took a look, then close it quickly)I'll save that for later.

Tsuna:What...

Nega Sean:Nothing Nothing.

Cylo:Hey, I think that I found a way out.

(But Nega Sean forgot to close the door, and he heard a bunch of rumbling noises)

Nega Sean:Okay, if you trying to get a girl, it's not working.

Cylo:It's not me.

Tsuna:Or me.

Nega Sean:Well if it's not you two...

(And before he can finish, Robin Willian comes in from nowhere)

Robin Willian:Get out of the way.

Cylo:Why...

Robin Willian:Didn't you now, it's a stamped.

(And after that, a bunch of Animals comes crashing through the door, Cylo and Tsuna got out of the way, but Nega Sean was caught and the Animals went throught the door, that Cylo believed that's was the way out)

Cylo:So that's was awkward.

Robin Willian:And you didn't notice that Nega Sean won the challenge right.

Tsuna:WHAT!

(And then, the Masion begain to shake, Cylo tries to go throught the door that the Animals went through, but the door vanish before he can escape)

Cylo:NOOOO!

Tsuna:Come on,we got to get out of here.

(And Cylo and Tsuna rushes out of the Masion as it exploded, Cylo and Tsuna got up, and saw that the Masion has exploded)

Cylo:So the only way to escape, it's gone.

Tsuna:We came so close, and we failed.

Wesker:Well that's not the worst part.

(And when Cylo and Tsuna turned, they saw Wesker(From RE)And A bunch of Nemesises behind him)

Wesker:You still have to deal with Us.

Cylo and Tsuna:FUUUUUUUUU...

(Meanwhile:Before Cylo and Tsuna can get out of the Masion)

Troy:And the winner is...

(And they saw Nega Sean came flying out of the trapdoor and landed on the ground)

Troy:...NEGA SEAN!

Nega Sean:Owww,what,I won,YESS, AND I'M BACK SEAN FOR MY REVENGE!

Dex:No need, cause I wooped his ass in the semi-finals.

Nega Sean:Really, sweet, fist pump.

(And Both Nega Sean and Dex fisted pumped each other in the fist)

Troy:Well folks that's all the time we have here.

Greg:And we're still accepting votes for who can win the Ultimate dare challenge.

Troy:Well I'm Troy, and this is Greg, And we'll See you next time on OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

Jake:Vs Dex

Dex:Vs Jake

Sean:3rd

Samatha:4th

Metal:5th

Dash:6th

Nega Sean:7th

Cylo:8th

Kicks:9th

Darkness:10th

Black Rose:11th

Ike:12th

Don:12th


	21. Final Round Day 1

OC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Final Round Day 1:What, no title

Troy:Welcome back to the OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE,here's what happened so far, it was time for the battle royal as our contestant's that was trapped in the Nightmare Zone tries to escape the masion, and in the end, Nega Sean manage to escape,leaving Cylo in a pissed offed state.

Greg:As it time's for the final battle against Jake and Dex.

Dex:So what do we have to do, fight against eachother.

Troy:No...,you two will be going through the 5 trial's of Torture.

Jake:Really, it's that the best you can think off?

Greg:Don't let that name make fun of you, you two must attent to defeat my 5 traps that I set up, oh and you might realize something if you lose.

Dex:What, do we have to startover again?

Troy:No... you're going to get petalize for about 1 hour, so you want to be careful, first person to defeat Greg's traps will become the Champion of OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE,so get prepard.

(Both Jake and Dex went to their starting position)

Troy:Ready...GO!

(Both Jake and Dex rushes towards the first door and went across the first hall,after that,they saw two holes that people can go through, and in the middle is two tape player's. in which both Jake and Dex grabbed, and it say's "Play Me")

Dex:So what's the firs challenge?

Jake:Don't know.

(Both Jake and Dex played their Tape player's)

Player:"Hello Jake/Dex,welcome to you're first trap, you must escape my maze, and it's not at the end,don't belive me,then go in, but becareful,my maze can give you a little cut, or a lot of cut's, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

(After that, both Jake and Dex looked through the hole and saw that the maze's are filled with bared wire's)

Dex:You got to be shitting me, their's no way that I'm going through that shit.

Jake:Well it's the only way out.

(And Jake went throught the hole, and Dex went in after him throught the diffrent hole,and after that,two metal door's came crashing through the holes)

Dex:SHIT, we can't escape from where we came.

Jake:No duh.

(20 minutes later)

(Both Jake and Dex was searching for the exit with a bunch of cut's on their body untill Dex reach the end of the maze)

Dex:What the...Where's the fucken hole.

Jake:Can't finded it here, what the hell is going on here.

(15 minutes later)

(Both Jake and Dex was examining the maze's untill..)

Dex:Alright,found it, you're on you're own Jake.

(Dex went through the hole and Jake was still trapped in the maze looking for the hole)

(Meanwhile)

(Dex has gone through the second door, and was rushing throught the hallway, until he saw a dark room with two chair's, and they both say's "Sit on me")

Dex:Something tells me that I'm going to regret it.

(Dex sit's on the chair, and felt two sharp blade's going into his back)

Dex:OWWW!

?:HAHAHAHAHAHA!

(The Dark Room turns bright except for the other halve, Dex turned and saw a bunch of number's(160325), and then the speaker came on)

Speaker:I hope all that barb wired didn't hurt you too much Dex, cause I want you to see if you can handle the alcohol in you're hand,cause know you must use you're right hand to grab the number's from the jar, after that, you must figure out the code, and you must do it in under a minute's, or say goodbye to you're spine dumbass, oh and the number's on you're wall is ment for Jake, so you can't cheat,HAHAHAHAHA!

(After that, the 1 minute timer start's counting down)

Dex:SHIT, BETTER GET MOVING!

(Dex manage to get his hand through the razor blades and grab the number's from the alcohol)

Dex:OWWWW, FUCK, okay, let me see(Dex looked at the number(201743))let's try 017423(Dex put in the number, and get's a red light) SHIT,Let's try 734102.(Dex put in the number, and get's a red light)SHIT(Dex turned and saw that he's has 25 seconds left)SHIT, OH GOD NO!

(Dex put's in number's, get red light, and kept going until the timer reach zero)

Dex:NOOOOOOO!

(Dex spine was pulled offed and Dex died of blood lost)

(Meanwhile)

(Jake had manage to get out of the maze,but got alot of cut's)

Jake:Finally...I manage to get out...now I have 4 more...challenge...to go...

(And Jake dies of blood lost)

(Back to the show)

Troy:Well our contestant's dead,time to revive then using our Revival machine, and those who don't know, Revival machine is used to revive a person to his/her body back to normal, so...

Greg:Bad new's, the power was low, so I have to charge it.

Troy:Okay, well folk's, we'll see you tomorrow, I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and I'll see you next time in the OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

Jake:_[C]D_[_]_[_]_[_]_[_]F

Dex:_[C]_[D]_[_]_[_]_[_]F

Index:C=Complete, D=Death,F=Finish line


	22. Final Round Day 2

OC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Final Round Day 2:Don't torture the doll's

Troy:Welcome back to the OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE,here's what happened so far,our final two OC's has to go through Greg's insame trap's,Dex manage to get throught the first trap, but time ran out for him on his second trap and lost his spine, and Jake did manage to finish the first trap, but died in the hallway.

Greg:And eventhough Jake died, he won't get the 1 hour penalty,so let's revive Jake and Dex and see if they cam complete it.

(Greg used the revival machine and manage to revive both Jake and Dex(Spine included)and turned to the tv)

(Meanwhile)

(Jake has gotten up, and look around his suroundings)

Jake:Ughh...where am I,oh yeah, I have to catch up to Dex, or I'll lose.

(Jake crashed through the second door and was rushing towards the second hall, after that, he see's a chair with "Sit on me"on it,Jake turned and saw the number's on the wall(130742))

Jake:Well,I don't see Dex anywhere, and that was a straight hall, mabey he manage to beat the second challenge and...

?:Ughhh,hello, is anybody out there...

Jake:Who said that?

?:It's me, Dex.

Jake:Dex, where are you...

Dex:Don't sit on that chair, it's designed to catch you're spine and ripped it out.

Jake:WHAT, wait, why are you telling me this.

Dex:Cause I'm trapped in it.

Jake:So I'm guessing that you lost the challenge.

Dex:Right, anyway,do you see the number's on you're side of the wall.

Jake:Yeah...why...

Dex:No time, I'll tell you you're code and you can tell me my code's to this trap.

Jake:What for...

Dex:Think about it, their's 6 number's and you need to put in a 6 diget code.

Jake:So...6 number's, and a 6 diget code...

Dex:It means that it's a 1/36 chance that we can get out of this trap.

Jake:Alright, I trust you, but promise that we must be rival's until this is over.

Dex:Got it, so what's the code.

Jake:Okay(Jake turned to the wall)it's 130742.

Dex:Got it, okay, you're code is, 160325.

Jake:Got it, so what do I do...

Dex:Just pretain that you're playing the game.

Jake:Okay...

(Jake sit's on the chair, and two sharped blade's pierce through Jake's back and split in halve, catching his spine)

Jake:OWWWWW,FUCK!

?:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(The dark room turns on in Jake's side as the speaker went on)

Speaker:I hope all that barb wired didn't hurt you too much Jake, cause I want you to see if you can handle the alcohol in you're hand,cause know you must use you're right hand to grab the number's from the jar, after that, you must figure out the code, and you must do it in under a minute's, or say goodbye to you're spine dumbass, oh and the number's on you're wall is ment for Dex, so you can't cheat,HAHAHAHAHA!

(After that, the one minute timer start's counting down)

Jake:OH SHIT(Jake rushed through the razor blades and grabbed the number's)OWWWWW, FUCK FUCK FUCK,okay then, let's try 160325.

(After Jake put's in the number, the green light turned on and the speaker started to turned on)

Speaker:Congratulation Jake, please wait until the timer reach zero, otherwize you will feel many pains on you're way to the third door, and don't worry, you're spine won't be going anywhere except in you're body.

(After that, the timer reach zero, and two sharped blade's came out of his body, and Jake manage to get up from that)

Jake:Okay, I'm going to the third trap, good luck and sit tight.

(Jake went throught the third door)

Dex:Right...HEY!

(Meanwhile)

(Jake was walking through the third hallway, and saw a room with a chair that says "Sit on me and respect everybody")

Jake:If it's the same thing, then he's running out of traps.

(Jake sit on the chair, and a giant curved metal came around his chest and legs)

Jake:FUCK!

?:HAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Jake's light's turned on, and saw a 15 dolls that look familier, he saw a tape player, and turned it on)

Tape Player:Hello Jake, it seens that you're lucky that you manage to put in the number's, but let me see if you can handle my stuff,one by one, you must pushed the button that is on the doll's hands,otherwise they go into the grinder, one out of 15 will let you out, however, if you let 3 of my dolls get destroyed, then you will lose, and you might want to becareful, cause you might "Break a leg"HAHAHAHA!

(And after that, the dolls begain to spined around Jake, and after a while, it stop's and the chair went close to the dolls, he pushed the button, and a small but very wide crusher went and crushed his legs)

Jake:OWWWW,YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITING ME,IF I SAVE THE DOLLS, I GET MY LEG'S CRUSHED, FUCK!

(And after that, the chair went back and the dolls begain spining, and after the while, the dolls stop and the chair went close again)

Jake:I'm not going to pushed it, I'm not going to do it.

(And after a while of not pressing the button, a giant saw blade came and slice the doll's head in halve)

Jake:OH SHIT!

(And the same progress start's over again)

Jake:Okay, I hope that this is the one(Jake pushed the button, and the crusher crushed the leg even further)OWWWW(and the samething start's over again)I can't do it, I can't do it...(And the saw slice the dolls head in halve, and the same progress start's over again)what's the point...

(Jake pushed the button and the same thing happend again, but even further, then it kept spining, and after a while, the doll's stop, and Jake went closer to the doll's, but can't reach the button in time, the chair went to position and the saw begain spinning)

Jake:Okay, I'll wait a while...

(But the saw blade went to Jake instead of the doll, and slice Jake's head in halve, and Jake died of Head slicing in halve)

(Meanwhile)

(Dex was waiting for the light's to turned on, and saw the speaker went on)

Speaker:So Dex, you lost the challenge, but can you remenber which number you shouldn't pushed this time.

Dex:Yes I do, let's go with 130742.

(Dex put in the number's, and the green light turned on, and the speaker went on)

Speaker:Congratulation Dex, please wait until the timer reach zero, otherwize you will feel many pains on you're way to the third door, and don't worry, you're spine won't be going anywhere except in you're body.

(Dex wait until the timer reached zero, and two Sharped blade went out of his body, Dex got up, and gone through the third door, and while Dex was walking in the third hall, Dex dies of blood lost)

(Back to the show)

Troy:So Dex and Jake Died again, well Greg, you know what to do.

Greg:Badnews Troy, it requires to charge for one day.

Troy:Okay then,well folks,that's all the time we have here, I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and I'll see you next time on OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

Jake:_[C]_[C]_[D]_[_]_[_]F

Dex:_[C]_[C]_D[_]_[_]_[_]F


	23. Final Round Day 3

OC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Final Round Day 3:RESPECT MY DOLLS, OR I'LL PITY THE FOOL!

Troy:Welcome back to the OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE,here's what happened so far,Jake had manage to beat the second trap with a little help from Dex,and Dex manage to escape, but unfortunally, both Dex and Jake died at the third challenge.

Greg:So let's revive Dex and Jake and see if they can clear it, oh and by the way, this machine must charge atleast once per day, so let's get reviving.

(Greg activate the machine and revives Jake and Dex)

(Meanwhile)

(Jake woke up, and look around)

Jake:Ughhh... where am... Oh great, here we go again.

(Jake turned and saw Dex in the room)

Jake:Dex, hey, can you hear me.

(But Dex didn't hear him)

(In Dex point of view)

(Dex was examining the room, and saw words that said "Sit on me,and Respect everyone")

Dex:Okay, so it's the same thing right?

(Dex sit on the chair, and two Giant metal curved Bar's come up, and block his chest and legs, then he saw 15 dolls that look familier, and then he saw a tape player, so he play it)

Tape Player:Hello Dex, it seens that you're lucky that you manage to put in the number's, but let me see if you can handle my stuff,one by one, you must pushed the button that is on the doll's hands,otherwise they go into the grinder, one out of 15 will let you out, however, if you let 3 of my dolls get destroyed, then you will lose, and you might want to becareful, cause you might "Break a leg"HAHAHAHA!

(And after that, the dolls begain spining, and after a while, one of the dolls stop, and the chair went close to the doll,Dex looked below, and saw a very wide crusher that is aiming his leg's)

Dex:So if I pushed it, my leg's get crushed, oh well, so much for walking to victory.

(Dex pushed the button, and his leg's get crushed)

Dex:OWWWWW, FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!

(The chair went back, and the dolls kept spining, and the same thing happened again, and again, and again, and Dex just kept getting his leg's crushed, and after the 13th time when he pressed it, instead of his leg's getting crushed, the bar's went out, freeing his chest and his "Broken"Leg's)

Dex:Alright, time to get out of here(Dex tries to get up, but he falls to the ground)Owww,oh yeah, my legs, I guess I let my leg's got crushed too muched.

(Dex crawed to the 4th door, and manage to open the door, and begain crawing,while he was crawling, he saw a machine and a note)

Dex:What the... Limb's repairer, it said's that if you were the first one here, you can get you're leg's repaired, but after that, it won't work after that, well at lease I can get a faster speed then this.

(Dex went on the machine, and after he got out, Dex's leg has fully recovered)

Dex:Sweet,okay, time to beat the 4th challenge.

(Dex rushes towards the 4th hall, and saw a dark room with the note "Come here"on it)

Dex:So where's the forth challenge?

(Dex walk's up to the note, pull's it out, and fall throught the trapdoor and landed on a platform that got his leg's through the hole)

Dex:OWWWWW, MY FUCKEN NUT'S!

?:HAHAHAHAHA!

(And then the light's turned on, and saw two grinder's on the floor, and saw two chain's, then the speaker went on)

Speaker:Well Dex, Since you help saved my favorite Dolls, I'll help you out, all you have to do is to pull the chain down, the further you pull, the higher you go, and if you manage to reach the top, the platform will be lock and you can escape, the downside is that you're leg's has to get chopped, but it doesn't madder since you're leg's is useless now, unless you went into the machine that repair limb's, then you're screwed, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(And after that, the grinder started spining)

Dex:SHIT, I COULD'VE WON IF I DIDN'T GET MY LEG'S FIXED!

(Dex pulls the chain down,and before his leg's reached the grinder, he let's go, and the platform rises up, but not enough to reach the top)

Dex:Shit, I missed,great, I have no choice.

(Dex started to pull harder, and his leg's got in the grinder)

Dex:OWWWW, FUCK!

(Dex just kept going, and he was close at the end, then he let go and the platform rises up, but not enought to reach the top)

Dex:Fuck... you hav..have to be... shi...

(And Dex died of blood lost)

(At Jake's point of View)

(Jake saw's Dex performance at the third trap)

Jake:So all I have to do is to reached the 13th doll, no problen)

(And then the light's went on, and saw that the dolls was repaired and started spining, and he kept going untill the 13th doll and pushed it, releasing Jake from the trap)

Jake:Okay, now to head to the 4th trap.

(Jake manage to crawed passed the 4th door, and crawed across the 4th hall, and Jake didn't notice the machine, once he's at the end of the hall, he saw's a note that said "Come here"On it, Jake didn't question, and crawed towards the note, when he pulled it, the trapped door opened up and Jake falls onto the platform with his "Broken"Leg's through the hole, then the light turns on and the speaker went on)

Speaker:Speaker:Well Jake, Since you help saved my favorite Dolls, I'll help you out, all you have to do is to pull the chain down, the further you pull, the higher you go, and if you manage to reach the top, the platform will be lock and you can escape, the downside is that you're leg's has to get chopped, but it doesn't madder since you're leg's is useless now, unless you went into the machine that repair limb's, then you're screwed, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(And after that, the grinder started to spin)

Jake:Okay, I'm going to win, for Cream.

(Jake pulled the chain down, and the platform went down, and his leg's went in the grinder, but Jake didn't notice the pain from the leg's, once he's at the bottom, he let's go, and the platform reach the top, and was locked, and Jake went out of the platform)

Jake:Great, now I can win...for...cream...

(And Jake died of blood lost)

(Back to the show)

Troy:Looks like Jake manage to clear two challenge.

Greg:Great, remine me that if I was going to be Jigsaw at the remake of Saw, that Jake should test it out.

Troy:Umm, I don't think that there's a remake for Saw, anyway,I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and I'll see you next time on OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

Jake:_[C]_[C]_[C]_[C]D_[_]F

Dex:_[C]_[C]_[C]_[D]_[_]F


	24. Final Round Day 4

OC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Final Round Day 4:YOU CHOPPED MA LEG'S, I SPIN YOU AROUND!

Troy:Welcome back to the OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE, here's what happened so far,Dex manage to reach the third trap and beat it, but due to some missed up,he ended up repairing his leg's before reaching the 4th trap,causing him to lose,as for Jake,he realize his mistake, and cleared two challenge in the row, but lost his life after that, so now let's...

Greg:SHIT!

Troy:What is it Greg.

Greg:SOME ASSHOLE JUST STOLE THE REVIVAL MACHINE, WAIT UNTILL I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE MOTHER FUCKER'S...

Troy:Right...Time to do this the old fashion way.

(Troy snapped his finger's twice, and manage to revive both Jake and Dex)

(Meanwhile, in Jake's point of view)

(Jake woke up from his death, and looked around)

Jake:Woah, okay, time to(Look at his chopped leg's)AW COME ON!

(Jake then crawled across the 5th Door, opened it up, and saw a machine, he went in, and his leg's was fully restored)

Jake:Alright,good as new, well, since I have a while, I'll write a love letter to Cream.

(Jake took's out his pen(Yeah don't ask why),and look around for a piece of paper)

Jake:Man, where's the paper, wait a minute(Jake reach for the back pocket)I still have this note.

(Jake grab the "Come to me"note, and start writing in the back)

(50 minutes later)

Jake:Okay, now all I have to do is to survive the 5th trap and win the challenge.

(Jake was rushing toward's the 5th hall, and saw a giant wheel that said's "Get on me")

Jake:Bring it on Greg.

(Jake got on the wheel, and 4 straps came on and stract Jake in, then the speaker begain speakeing)

Speaker:Congratulation Jake, you have survive my traps, well except one, as you can see, you're in the wheel, and on the other side, there's 25 knives on that wheel, now techinely, I put these knives in a less dangerious place, but since it's spinning, it's going to be hard, oh, and it's also harder if you're wheel was spinning, all you have to do is to survive 25 knives with the sound of a beep, but you have to be careful since it can kill you in a dizzy way, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(And after that, two wheel's begain to spin,and after a while, one of the light's turned on)

Jake:OH SHIT!

(Jake pushed the button, and the knive went out and missed him, and he kept doing it 4 more times, on the 6th knive, he was a little late, and the knive went into his head, killing him instantly)

(In Dex point of view, 10 minute's later)

Dex:Oh god, how much pain that I have to go through,I mean that my leg's are fucken chopped offed and...

(And then the Grinder started to spin again)

Dex:Oh here we go again(Dex started to pull the chain down again, and manage to get his current chopped offed legs into the grinder)OWWWW!

(And after a few minutes of suffering the pain, he let go and the platform reach the top, and Dex manage to get out of the platform)

Dex:Ughhh,finally,now to get out of this hell hole.

(Dex crawed to the 5th door, and manage to open the door, and saw the same machine that he went in earlier)

Dex:YOU HAVE GOT TO BE MOTHER FUCKEN COCK SUCKING BITCH HUMPING...(It's a long swear, so I'll go straight to the end)...GAH!

(Dex went in and got his leg's healed to it's normal state, then he went across the 5th hall and after that, he saw a wheel that say's "Go on me"on it",after Dex went on the wheel, four straps came on and strapped Dex in, and the speaker turns on)

Speaker:Congratulation Dex, you have survive my traps, well except one, as you can see, you're in the wheel, and on the other side, there's 25 knives on that wheel, now techinely, I put these knives in a less dangerious place, but since it's spinning, it's going to be hard, oh, and it's also harder if you're wheel was spinning, all you have to do is to survive 25 knives with the sound of a beep, but you have to be careful since it can kill you in a dizzy way, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(And after that,both wheel started spining)

Dex:Shit, it's all time and luck.

(And after a while, one of the light went on, and Dex pushed it and the knife hitted his leg)

Dex:OWWWW, FUCK!

(And after a while, another light went on and Dex pushed it, and this time, the knive just missed his leg, and he kept doing it, until the 5th knive, where he's a bit off and the knive hit his head, killing him instantly)

(Back to the show)

Troy:Well they're getting close, so...

Greg:Hey Troy,got the machine back.

Troy:Great,so who took the machine.

Greg:Some asshole, who's in 6 feet below now.

Troy:Right...anyway,I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and I'll see you next time on the OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

Jake:_[C]_[C]_[C]_[C]_[D]F

Dex:_[C]_[C]_[C]_[C]_[D]F


	25. Final Round Day 5

OC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Final Round Day 5:And the winner is...

Troy:Welcome back to the OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE,here's what happened so far, Jake manage to reach the 5th trap in a long time due to some medelling at the hall's, and lost the 5th trap,Dex come's in and lost the 5th trap,so we're getting close to the end, so who will win the final challenge, will it be Jake, or Dex,Let's revive our contestant's and let's see if we can reach the end.

Greg:And don't worry folks, I manage to upgrade the revival machine so that we can revive whenever we want.

Troy:Wait, it took you 5 day's on figuring out how to upgrade this machine.

Greg:Well it could've been 4 day's if...nevermine, let's just get this reviving to do.

(Greg activate the machine and both Jake and Dex has been revive)

(Meanwhile)

(Jake woke up, and saw that the knive on his head was gone, and saw Dex was next to him)

Jake:Oh...,hey Dex.

Dex:Oh, hi.

Jake:Well we're geting close.

Dex:Yeah.

Jake:Do you realize that I have 19 knive left and you have 20 left.

Dex:Yeah.

Jake:Let's get this over with.

Dex:Right.

(And after a while, Jake's wheel started to spin with the knives, and then Dex wheel started to spin with the knives, and one by one, both Jake and Dex manage to dodge the knives, on Jake's 15th knive, it hit his leg, and on Dex 14th knive, it manage to hit near his chest, they been doing this until both Jake and Dex manage to dodge the knive's, and the strab's have been remove, and they fall to the ground,Jake tries to remove the knive while Dex went to the final door and went to the hall)

(In Dex point of view)

(Dex was walking with his hand on the bleeding chest)

Dex:I'm not going to lose... I came so close... I can't fail now...

(Dex falls to the ground, tries to crawl to the finish line, and everything went black)

(In Jake's point of view)

(Jake has manage to pull the dagger out, and was limbing towards the door, and then to the halls, and along the way, he manage to see Dex laying on the ground)

Jake:So he died, atlease he tried.

(Jake went pass Dex and was heading towards the exit)

(Back to the show)

(The audience(Including the contestants that was in the nightmare zone(and Cylo was in a frozen in a pod like cell(Don't ask, he went crazy))was wandering who was the winner of the challenge when...)

Troy:And it looks like the winner is...

(And then Jake was limbing towards the stage and manage to finish the challenge)

Troy:...JAKE!

(The audience was cheering for Jake as he was waving to the crowd and Cream(with Cocoa)jumping off the audince seat, and was hugging Jake)

Greg:Wow, he was the champion, and get's a girl.

Troy:Congratulation Jake, as our new champion, what's you're 5 rule free wishes.

Jake:Well before I can say my wishes(Went to grab his love letter)Cream, I wrote this for you.

(Hands Cream the love letter)

Cream:Okay, Come here, what does it mean...

Jake:Wha..oh,I worte it on the back.

Cream:Oh...

(Cream turned the paper around and begain reading it)

"Cream, even though that in my show, we were married for 6 chapters, but the longer we are together, I feel that our bond is stronger, and I can respect you're choice of ether accepting ore rejecting me, so all I can say to you is this...

Will you marry me Cream"

Cream:Awww, I do Jake, I do.

(Cream started kissing Jake in the Lips)

Jake:Alright then,Troy, for my first Wish, I wish to marry Cream.

Troy:Alright then.

(Troy snapped his finger and two wedding rings appear and manage to fit in Cream and Jake's finger)

Sonic:You know, it's kinda like the time you won and we got married.

Rouge:Yeah, you're right...

Tails:NOOOO, I WILL NOT LOSE MY CREAM!

(Tails Jumped off the stage and charge at Jake)

Jake:Crap, Troy, my second wish is to send Tails on a one-way rocket trip to Mars.

Troy:Done.

(Troy snapped his finger, and Tails was strapped in on a rocket and then Troy and Greg was teleport into the launch site)

Troy:Any last words Tails.

Tails:Yeah...

Greg:Okay then.

(Before Tails can speak, Greg light the lighter and and manage to fired the rocket into Mars)

Tails:I'LL KILL YOU JAKE IF I CAN GET OUT OF THIS ROCKET, OR THIS PLANET!

Troy:Okay then.

(Troy and Greg teleport back to the show)

Rouge:Now it's like my wish.

Troy:Okay then,so what's you're third wish.

Jake:Easy, my third wish is a mansion.

Troy:Okay then.

(Troy snapped his finger, and appear's a mansion on top of Jake's house)

Jake:So... should I be mad or Glad.

Cream:Well that mansion is pretty Nice.

Jake:So...SWEET, okay, for my fourth wish, I wish for a Silver the hedgehog video game.

Silver:SWEET, I'M GETTING MY OWN VIDEO GAME!

Troy:I think I'm going to regret it.

(Troy snapped his finger, and a bunch of black cloaked man comes in, and take Silver away)

Silver:Hey what are you...

Black Cloaked #1:You're coming with us.

Black Cloaked #2:Sega need's a word for you.

Silver:Okay...

(Two Black Cloaked man took Silver to a black van, and Drive away)

Troy:Okay then, so Jake, what's you're Final Wish.

Jake:Well I kinda realize that I won't be getting paid due to the fact that my house is destroyed, so I wish for a trillion dollars.

Troy:Done.

(Troy snapped his finger and a very large dollar bag appeared on top of Jake and gotted crushed by it)

Cream:JAKE, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!

Jake:Yeah...I get crushed all the time.

Cream:Oh thank god that you're safe.

(Cream hugged Jake as he was getting up)

Jake:Oh by the way, what about Dex.

Troy:Don't worry, he's getting revive at the hospital.

Jake:Okay, so let's go home Cream.

Cream:Okay, by the way, what about the money.

Jake:Oh yeah, can someone carry our money.

Greg:Nice try Jake, if you havn't wish for a Silver the Hedgehog game, and realize that it's pretty heavy, you could've wish for someone to carry you're money.

Jake:D'oh.

Cream:It's okay,I'll get Rick to carry the money.

Greg:Who's Rick?

Troy:Oh, well apperiently that in his show, their's this body guard that everybody except Jake is afraid of.

Greg:Phh,I can take him.

(And yeah, so if you want to see Greg to face Rick in his show, go ask away)

(Meanwhile, in Jake's new house)

(Jake was carrying Cream(And Cocoa) on his arm's when they arrived at their new house)

Cream:Wow, it's even prettier then it look.

Jake:Yeah, so let's go in.

Cream:Right.

(Both Jake and Cream went into the mansion, and saw...nothing inside,except the note)

Cream:What the...

Jake:Where's my stuff.

Cream:All there is,is that note.

Jake:What the...let me see it.

(Jake picked up the note,A belt dropped from the note, and begain reading it)

"Well here's the belt to prove that you're the champion of the OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE, did you like the mansion, we designed it our self, there's no trick's in this mansion,reason why is because you forgot to wish for you're stuff back from you're old house, Happy living.

Troy"

(Jake was shaking the note angry, and then dropped the note)

Jake:Cream, would you mined brining Cocoa outside and cover you're ear's.

Cream:Ummm,sure...

(Cream took Cocoa outside and covered his ear's)

Jake:WHY THAT DIRTY BACKSTABING MOTHER FUCKEN COCK SUCKING BITCH SLAPPING...

(And he been saying that for a wopping 6 hour's)

(Back to the show)

Troy:Wow, I think he like's it.

Greg:Yeah, I belive that he's enjoying the mansion.

Troy:That's right, well folks that's all the time we have here, I'm Troy and this is Greg, and since this is the last time, I'll see you Next time on OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

Jake:1st

Dex:2nd

Sean:3rd

Samatha:4th

Metal:5th

Dash:6th

Nega Sean:7th

Cylo:8th

Kicks:9th

Darkness:10th

Black Rose:11th

Ike:12th

Don:12th

Congratulation Jake, as I promise, you're wishes will be part of you're OC's life.


	26. Alternate Ending

So if you been wandering what happened if Dex was the winner, I have manage to put in Dex's ending, however, since he lost, his wishes don't count, so enjoy.

OC'S ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE

Final Round Day 5:And the winner is...

Troy:Welcome back to the OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE,here's what happened so far, Jake manage to reach the 5th trap in a long time due to some medelling at the hall's, and lost the 5th trap,Dex come's in and lost the 5th trap,so we're getting close to the end, so who will win the final challenge, will it be Jake, or Dex,Let's revive our contestant's and let's see if we can reach the end.

Greg:And don't worry folks, I manage to upgrade the revival machine so that we can revive whenever we want.

Troy:Wait, it took you 5 day's on figuring out how to upgrade this machine.

Greg:Well it could've been 4 day's if...nevermine, let's just get this reviving to do.

(Greg activate the machine and both Jake and Dex has been revive)

(Meanwhile)

(Jake woke up, and saw that the knive on his head was gone, and saw Dex was next to him)

Jake:Oh...,hey Dex.

Dex:Oh, hi.

Jake:Well we're geting close.

Dex:Yeah.

Jake:Do you realize that I have 19 knive left and you have 20 left.

Dex:Yeah.

Jake:Let's get this over with.

Dex:Right.

(And after a while, Jake's wheel started to spin with the knives, and then Dex wheel started to spin with the knives, and one by one, both Jake and Dex manage to dodge the knives, on Jake's 15th knive, it hit his leg, and on Dex 14th knive, it manage to hit near his chest, they been doing this until both Jake and Dex manage to dodge the knive's, and the strab's have been remove, and they fall to the ground,Jake tries to remove the knive while Dex went to the final door and went to the hall)

(In Dex point of view)

(Dex was walking with his hand on the bleeding chest)

Dex:I'm not going to lose... I came so close... I can't fail now...

(Dex falls to the ground, tries to crawl to the finish line, and everything went black)

(In Jake's point of view)

(Jake has manage to pull the dagger out, and was limbing towards the door, and then to the halls, and along the way, he manage to see Dex laying on the ground)

Jake:So he died, atlease he tried.

(Jake went pass Dex and was heading towards the exit)

(Back to the show)

(The audience(Including the contestants that was in the nightmare zone(and Cylo was in a frozen in a pod like cell(Don't ask, he went crazy))was wandering who was the winner of the challenge when...)

Troy:And it looks like the winner is...

(And then Jake was limbing towards the stage and manage to finish the challenge)

Troy:...JA...

(And then Jake has fallen on the ground with the back got stabbed by the knive)

Troy:A...oh, it's look like he's dead.

(And then Dex was crawing across the finish line)

Greg:And the real winner is Dex.

Dex:Yes...

(Troy used the max potion and Dex was back on his feet, and then Troy revied Jake)

Jake:Ughh, what happened.

Greg:Dex is our champion.

Jake:What... but I...

Troy:Yeah I know, but dead bodies don't count.

Jake:Damnit.

Cream:Oh, I'm so sorry that you lost Jake.

Jake:Well, I was going to give you this if I won, but here you go.

(Jake handed Cream the love letter)

Cream:It say's "come here"

Jake:It's at the back.

Cream:Oh...

(Cream flips the paper over and begain reading it)

"Cream, even though that in my show, we were married for 6 chapters, but the longer we are together, I feel that our bond is stronger, and I can respect you're choice of ether accepting ore rejecting me, so all I can say to you is this...

Will you marry me Cream"

Cream:Aww Jake,I do, I do Jake.

(Cream was kissing Jake over and over again)

Tails:Nooooo...

Greg:Shut up Tails.

Troy:Alright Dex, since you won the challenge.

Dex:I know, I know, my first wish is a life supply of tacos.

Troy:Okay then.

(Troy snapped his finger, and a plate with one taco on it)

Dex:Hey wait a minute,there's only one taco on it, see.

(Dex took a taco, and an another taco appear on the plate)

Dex:Oh, SWEET!

(Dex started eatting his taco's in a fast time,and after 50 taco's later)

Troy:So do you want you're other 4 wishes or not.

Dex:Oh yeah, my second wish is my own personal room that is filled with T.V's,Videogames, and my very own Slushie machine.

Troy:Okay then.

(Troy snapped his finger, and a giant room appear and landed next to Dex's house)

Dex:Sweet, okay then, for my third wish, free pizza for everybody.

Greg:Which one, the studio, or the world.

Dex:Meeh, studio.

Troy:Alright then.

(Troy snapped his finger, and a bunch of pizza appear's for each person on the studio)

Everybody:SWEET!

(And after everybody ate their pizza's)

Dex:Alright then, for my 4th wish, I wish that I want NO CRAZY FANGIRLS KISSING ME!

Greg:Why...

Dex:Have you been attack by a crazy fangirl before.

Greg:Hmmm...

(Flashback, before Greg meet's Troy at the morning)

Greg:Man, things are not's so good, better help him out.

(And after that, a bunch of Fangirls come's out of nowhere)

Fangirls:HEY, THERE'S GREG, GET HIM!

(And before Greg can turned, the fangirls tackled him and kissing him)

Greg:Well mabey a few moment with these girl's won't hurt so much.

(Back to real time)

Greg:...ummm...touche.

Troy:Okay then.

(Troy snapped his finger, and...nothing happened)

Dex:So...

(And out of nowhere, a bunch of fangirls appeare out of nowhere)

Fangirls:LOOK, THERE'S DEX, GET HIM!

Dex:SHIT!

(Dex tries to run, but tripped himself, the fangirls tries to get him, but suddenly,two Bodyguard's appear out of nowhere)

Bodyguard #1:Move along ladies, their's nothing to see.

Bodyguard #2:Yeah, move along or we'll have to use force.

(The fangirls tried to get through, but the body guard's used their devices that made the fangirls vanished)

Dex:What the...

Troy:That's you're body guards, they been hired to protect you if you don't want you're crazy fangirls attacking you, these guys will come and block the girl's, and also the device you might be wandering about, well it's use to teleport then into their own house.

Dex:Oh, sweet, thanks guy's.

BodyGuards:No problen Dex.

(And they vanish into thin air)

Dex:Alright,for my final wish, is for you(Point to Troy)to have a long vacation.

Greg:Nice try, but you can't...

Troy:Done, and besides, I needed a vacation anyway.

Greg:Wha...

Troy:By the way, how long Dex.

Dex:Oh, about 8 months.

Troy:Okay then.

(And Troy snapped his finger and he vanished into thin air)

Greg:Great, now how an I suppose to end this show.

Dex:You'll figure it out, it's time for me to relax anyway.

(Meanwhile, in Dex's house)

(Dex was walking home(With his life supplies of Taco's)when he notice loud music)

Dex:What the...is somebody at my house.

(Dex hurried home and saw that there's a party going on and saw a bodyguard at the door)

Dex:What the...

Bodyguard #3:Name...

Dex:Well it's Dex, but...

Bodyguard #3:Let me see... Dex...Dex...Sorry, you're not on the list.

Dex:What, but it's my house.

Bodyguard #3:Not anymore, someone rented the house for 8 months.

Dex:But...

(And before Dex can finish, Greg came in and walk up to the bodyguard)

Body Guard #3:Name...

Greg:Greg Martena.

Body Guard #3:Let me see...Greg...Greg...Aw yes, you're on the list.

Greg:Sweet, oh by the way Dex, here's the note, I forgot to give it to you.

(Greg handed Dex the note before heading inside, and Dex is reading the note with a belt attacht to it)

"Congratulation Dex, here's the belt that prove's you're the champion, by the way, I hope you don't mine if I rent you're house for 8 months, cause I been to everywhere except you're house, I hope that you don't mine, have fun with you're taco's Dex

Troy"

(Dex was shaking the note, and then shread the note off(and Dex grabbed the champion belt))

Dex:YOU MANIAC, YOU BLEW IT UP, DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU TO HELL!

Troy:Hahahaha, now that's a party.

Greg:Yeah, it's a good thing that you've invited me,otherwise I kill you.

Troy:Yeah right, anyway's that's all the time we have here...

Everybody at the party:AWWWWW!

Troy:Not the party folks, I mean my show.

Everybody at the party:OHHHHHHH!

Troy:I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and since this is the last time, I'll see you next time on the OC's ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!

Dex:1st

Jake:2nd

Sean:3rd

Samatha:4th

Metal:5th

Dash:6th

Nega Sean:7th

Cylo:8th

Kicks:9th

Darkness:10th

Black Rose:11th

Ike:12th

Don:12th


End file.
